Kurt Hurt
by AliceInRavenclaw
Summary: Kurt is hurt and torn apart during his Junior and Senior years of High School. How he heals, is with the help of one special person. Together they can make it through anything. Canon! Includes Poetry!
1. My Name is Kurt

**So this is my first Glee fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

My name is Kurt

I am starting to hurt

I am being torn

My fear can't be worn

They hurt me

Why can't I be

Who I am

While everyone else can

It's all in my fears

All in my tears

I go to bed with fright

Cry myself to sleep at night

I can't let them know

Can't let it show

Stay strong

It won't last long

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I need your opinion. Before I post the next chapter, do you want this story to be full out poems, or some dialogue along with the poems. The next chapter will be up soon! Review please! **


	2. Hurt

I walk through the door

To a sticky wet floor

It must be

From the last slushy

I never knew

What they could do

What they did to me

Don't know what I'll be

I really try my best

But everyday seems like the rest

I don't know what to do

I wish they had a clue

Then there is Glee

Everyone let's me be

But I wish they knew

That I can't be like you

When I get home

I'm all alone

I let all my fright

I cry myself to sleep tonight

* * *

I walk into my next class. It's time for another year of hate and fear. Just this morning I got a nice red slushy and at leas 3 shoves against the lockers. My back had just barely healed from last year. Some bruises still remain, and now they have company. French class has always been easy for me. Since Coach Sylvester made me learn the language in 2 weeks, passing the class is the least of my worries. I put the finishing sentence on my "What I did this summer" essay and turn it in. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's a text message from Rachel.  
_Meet me in the choir room at lunch. I need to talk to you. _

Knowing Rachel it's probably something about Finn. She has always been asking me about him. Ever since our parents started dating. I put my phone in my pocket and look back at the clock. 2 minutes. 2 minutes until the fear starts.

I walk into the choir room to see Mercedes already there. We sit by the piano and start to talk. I was in the middle of telling her that fashion had no gender, when Rachel comes storming in telling us that we have a problem .

"I am worried for you guys. I did this for you."

"Rachel, you did this for you. It's selfish. We need all we can and if Sunshine will help us win Nationals, then we let her join." I tell her. I can't believe that she paid people to torment us. I get enough of that. I have never hated Rachel Berry more than that moment.

"Fine." And she storms out.

"You know the more she storms out, the less effect it has." Me and Mercedes say at the same time, quoting Arty form the previous year.

I go home that day with at least 2 stained outfits in my bag. I set to work on getting the stains out of my clothes. When I get them out as good as I can I head down to my room. The day was terrible. I couldn't stand myself. I held in my tears until this moment. I punch my pillow and scream. Finn is at Rachels, Carol and Dad are both at work. I am home alone. I let my self cry, I let everything go. I can't let them know that it is getting to me. Stay Strong Kurt. Stay Strong.

* * *

**A/N: so this chapter didn't go as well as I hoped. Oh well. Let me know what you thought! Reviews are loved and yeah. **


	3. Help Me

Help me

Get me out of here

these are words

because of fear

you caused them pain

made them go down

the one thing that you wanted

was a crown

You smile at hate

crave their tears

storming through the hall

you are their biggest fear

as they see you

you push them to the door

laugh in their face

they fall to the floor

Can't stop there

as they lay on their back

you start again

here a crack

screams fill the hall

you better run

but not stopping there

you aren't done

before you stop

they become still

you are much like a lion

going in for the kill

you turn on your heel

walk out of the room

but as they stand up

they are at doom

you broke them

you tore them apart

if they could be put back together

where would you start

but you don't care

it's not you

you walk around

hurting others is what you do

you better think twice

before doing what you do best

because one day

they will be dead like the rest

* * *

I can't take all the pain. It's only been 2 weeks and I have been through it all. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday. I have the weekend to collect myself and see what I can do. I am going to do what I always do when I am broken. I find my collection of songs and start singing. I start my music and sing the first few lines

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

I finish the song by kneeling on the floor in tears. Why can't people just leave me alone. I'm not just a thing that can be repaired I'm a person.

When I walk upstairs I see Finn sitting on the couch. He turns around when he hears my footsteps. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?" He doesn't say that often, so I decided to hear what he has to say.

"Sure." I walk over and sit by him.

"Kurt what's wrong?" He looks straight into my eyes. I remember when I used to love him. When I slushied myself for him after he quit Glee for a while last year.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" I try to make myself sound convincing, but really it's killing me.

"You never sing Taylor Swift. You say that all of her songs are the same." He does have a point. All of her songs are the same, someone breaks up with her and then BAM a new hit.

"I just felt like singing for once. She does have a good song every now and then. Like _Mine. _That's a beautiful song."

"Kurt you do know that if you ever need a friend, I am here. We are practically brothers."

"I know." I stand up and walk out of the room. I can't believe that he heard me. I will just have to be more careful about my feelings. If anything goes bad, then this won't end well. Especially if Karofsky finds out that I told someone. He already is hard enough on me, whoever I tell will just have it in for them. Come on Kurt, pick yourself up. No one here is gonna do it for you.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about my terrible poetry. I just love writing it. Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you! **

**Oh and I don't have set days that I post, I just kinda do it when I have time. So... just watch for the posts!**

** By the way, who else is sad that Klaine might break up! I know I am! **


	4. Meeting Blaine

As the music plays

I listen to what they lyrics have to say

I sing along

to the heart felt song

For the assignment in Glee

We have to sing songs opposite of who we'll be

But we need to mash up two

I know what I need to do

But the boys are rude

My ideas they booed

Sent my away

To see the other team they say

When I go

I want to know

What to do

So I ask not to be rude

When going on I ask

He turns around such a simple task

But when I looked in those eyes

By problems flew by

He was the one

There was nothing to be done

When I asked him if the Glee club was cool

He looked at me like I as a fool

He showed me the way

I never got to say

Thank you

For all that you would do

He sang amazing

It drove me crazy

After wards we had coffee

They wanted to talk to me

When we talked

He never mocked

I told him everything

Up until I heard him sing

He told me

Whey he came to be

Courage he said

The word is in my head

* * *

This week has been a roller coaster. We had mash-ups this week. Boys against girls, as usual I was with the boys. I also talked to Mr. Shue about how I wasn't' challenged. He then changed the assignment to where the boys were to sing songs for women. I had this one under control. Except the fact that they just shot down my ideas. They suggested that I go to Dalton. I took them up on that offer.

I walked down the stairs of the beautiful school. I see the entire student body heading in a direction. I tap on a boys shoulder to see what was going on. As soon as he turns around, I am breathless. He is amazing. His dark brown eyes, his hair (even though it is coated in gel) is amazing. He's the one.

"Excuse me? I'm new here. But what's going on?" I ask when I catch my breath.

"The Warblers. Sometimes they throw a performance, it tends to shut the school down for a while. Oh and I'm Blaine." He says.

"Kurt." We shake hands. "You mean the Glee club here is kinda, cool."

"The Warblers are like, rockstars." That was a first. I wish McKinley was the same way. "Here I know a shortcut." And he grabs my hand. I follow him through hallways. As soon as we reach a room I notice I stick out.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." I state. He just taps my jacket.

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me." He goes over to the group in the middle and starts singing Teenage Dream. His voice was amazing. One I'll never forget. I felt as if he was singing to me. As soon as it was over, they invited me for coffee. This is where they are going to beat me up for spying.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We aren't going to beat you up for spying." One of the three boys state. Blaine was stirring his coffee and I got distracted until I heard him talking again.

"Which is why I thought spying wasn't the reason you came." I just had a question and it was embarrassing, but I asked anyway.

"Can I ask you a question."

"Sure" Blaine states

"Are you all gay?" I just put it out there. Didn't beat around the bush.

They laugh, "No, well I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." Blaine was gay. My chances of having him were getting greater and greater.

"We just have a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Everyone get's treated the same, no matter what they are." Another boy states. I must of had a look in my eye that told Blaine something because what he says next, surprises me.

"Can you two let us talk?" He asks the two on his side.

"Take it easy Kurt." One of them says as they leave.

"Is everything okay Kurt."

"There is just this boy, and he has made it his mission to make my life miserable."

"You have two options here Kurt. You can come here to Dalton, or you can refuse to be the victim. Remember Courage." He walked me out to my car, gave me his phone number and then I left.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter here and done, now I write another one. I know I rhyme all the time. (ha ha I'm funny. Not really) I really like writing this story. Let me know what you think. If you hate it, love it, or just don't care! Suggestions for the next chapter let me know. I hope you have a good day. Stay Strong! **


	5. The Kiss

**So heyy. I totally forgot to put this in. But I really don't hate Taylor Swift. I am listing to her right now. **

**Also I don't own Glee, if I did I would have met Darren and Chris by now.. Now to chatper 5**

* * *

As I was shoved

I was looking at the message

I got from Blaine

Courage it said

So that's what I did

I followed him into the locker room

He said the girls was next door

I told his he could beat me all he wanted

But I'm always going to be gay

That's when he did something that I didn't expect

He kissed me

Dave just kissed me

I ran out of there

As fast as I could

He stole my first kiss

The one that counted

I told Blaine

And he came to help me

He understood

He held me while I cried

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when it happened. I was looking at Blaine's message that read courage. Karofsky came and pushed me into the lockers. I took Blaine's advice and followed him into the locker room.

"Girls locker room is next door." He says.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

"Don't push my Hummel." He raises a fist, but I don't stand down.

"You gonna hit me, do it. It's not going to change me." That's when it happened. He kissed me. I push him off me and run out of there. Luckily it was the end of the day. I skip Glee and go home. I sit on my bed and cry. I cry for 45 minutes, until I call him. I needed to talk to Blaine. I pick up my phone and call him.

"Hello?" I hear Blaine's voice over the speaker.

"B-Blaine." I choke out, I still have the tears coming.

"Kurt, what' wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Karofsky-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" You can hear anger starting to form.

"Not physically."

"Kurt. You can tell me." He says softly.

"He- he kissed me." I say before bursting into tears.

"I'm on my way Kurt." He says. "Wes I've gotta go." You can hear him say in the backround. Protests erupt. "Look I am going, Kurt needs me." He says before you hear a door slam.

"Blaine. You don't have to leave. The Warblers need you."

"No you need me. I'm on my way right now." You can hear a car engine in the back round. "I'll be there by 5."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask.

"If you want me to, I will." He answers.

"I'll talk to you later." I say.

"I'll talk to you soon. It's going to be okay." He says before he hangs up.

* * *

I am putting the finishing touches on the sauce when I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I shout running out of the kitchen. I run past Dad and Carole. I have to warn Blaine that they don't know yet.

I open the door and there he is. In his Dalton blazer, but he's here. "Hey Kurt." He says. I lean into his ear and tell him,

"They don't know yet." I whisper before my dad comes down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine says offering his hand.

"It's Burt." Dad says shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine says.

"Well let's go eat dinner. I'll go get Finn and Rachel." I can't believe that Finn invited Rachel. That's the last thing I needed. I walk up the stairs and knock on Finn's door. "Finn, Rachel dinner." I say and take a step back. Finn comes stampeding out of his door. I learned that he moves fast when it comes to food. Rachel soon comes out. I stay back for her and walk down behind her.

As soon as we are all seated, me by Blaine we start to eat.

"So Kurt, why weren't you at Glee today?" Finn asks. He really is a great almost brother.

"I just had a lot of homework." I lie smoothly.

"That's no reason to miss Glee. Kurt it's almost sectionals." Rachel pipes up.

"Look Rachel, I am sure that Kurt will make it up. He just had a lot of homework. I actually came to help him." Blaine covers for me smoothly.

"That's right. Dalton has a lot harder classwork, so Blaine came to help me."

"As long as you come tomorrow." Finn says.

"So Blaine, what are the Warblers like?" Rachel asks.

"They are good. You might want to watch your back at Sectionals." Blaine says.

"Oh you guys are going down. We are going to win. Because with me, well let's just say that we are going to win." Rachel states. Of course the conversation is turning to her.

After dinner was finished me and Blaine head downstairs. We make it onto my bed before I burst into tears.

"Kurt it's gonna be okay. I'll come with you to talk to him tomorrow." Blaine says as he leans in for a hug. I accept that hug and try not to get my tears on his blazer.

"Thanks." Is all I can manage to get out. Soon after Blaine's phone goes off.

"Look Wes, I have a good reason. Kurt needed me. I'll make it up to you." You can hear Wes shouting in the backround. "No I am not going to say it. Is there any other way to make it up to you? Fine, Wes is amazing and gavels are cool. Happy?" He says right before he hangs up.

"What was that?" I ask laughing because of what Blaine had to say.

"Whenever a Warbler misses or leave practice early, they have to tell Wes, that he is amazing and gavels are cool, or they don't get to try out for a solo."

"How does that even make sense?" I ask.

"It doesn't. You just go with it." He says kinda laughing.

Soon after Blaine looks at the time and has to head back to Dalton. I tell him goodbye and watch him leave. I stay in my room for the rest of the night. I cry myself to sleep

* * *

**A/N: So this was wayy longer than I intended. But I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you think! Stay strong guys. And you are freakin' amazing don't let anyone else tell you otherwise! **


	6. Married

**Okay guys I just have to give a shout out to Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter! She is absolutly amazing! She has reviewed every chapter, and she writes amazing stories of her own. So you should check her's out. Without further ado here is Chapter 6 **

* * *

My dad got married

So did Carol

They got married to each other

It was special

Finn was there

So was the Glee club

It was really fun

I am glad I was there

Finn even danced

As he sang

I am glad that

Dad found happiness again

He has been there for me

Now I am there for him

I wish that life

Would always be this nice

But now I have to go back to school

With people as cold as ice

Everyday full of terror

Every corner full of fear

I just want to get out of here

* * *

I finish tying my tie and then pull on my suit jacket. This is it. Me and Finn are going to be brother, and Carol is going to be my step mom. I go over to meet Mercedes She looks great in her red dress. We get into our pairs and the music starts. As Rachel runs out and sings the opening lines of Marry You. As we all run out and sing the song, I feel good. This is what life should be like all the time. Pure Joy.

At the reception, Finn gets up and starts to sing Just the Way You Are. I get up and dance along with him, and then the rest of the club joins in. I will remember this day for as long as I can.

* * *

At school the next day, my dad and I are informed that Karofsky is coming back. I can't believe it. I was safe for all of 2 weeks. My dad and Carole then give me a surprise, that I wasn't expecting. They tell me that they are sending me to Dalton. They would rather me be safe, then go on their honeymoon.

I don't think that hugs will do, but it will have to be enough to thank them. Now telling the Glee club.

As I walk into Glee the next day, Mr. Shue tells me that he had a great idea for a solo at Sectionals. But I have to break the news to them. I start out simple, then I will tell them.

"I would like to thank you guys for what you did at my dad's wedding. It means a lot." I take a breath and just let the truth come out. "That's why it's so hard for me to leave." Whatever they wanted to hear, that wasn't it.

"What?" Tina says surprised and shocked.

"I am going to Dalton. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, so I won't be."

"Dude, how about you talk to me about this." Finn is shouting at me

"What is there to talk about Finn?" I ask.

"Dude we can form a barrier around you." Puck says thinking it will help.

"The only thing that can protect me is what Dalton has. A zero-tolerance bullying policy. It's enforced." I say.

"Kurt-" Mercedes stands up, but I can't take it, I walk out of the room, crying.

* * *

I call Blaine as soon as I get home.

"Hey Kurt." He says as soon as he picks up.

"Guess what?" I say into the phone.

"Hm... what?"

"I got a new pair of jeans, I'm going to Dalton tomorrow, and my dad's wedding was great." I say semi-fast.

"Wait what did you say?" He asks.

"My dad's wedding was great." I say simply.

"Before that." He says.

"I got a new pair of jeans." I joke with him.

"No something about Dalton."He says getting a loophole.

"Yeah. I'm going to Dalton tomorrow." I say and I can hear cheering in the back-round. "Blaine Anderson, am I on speaker phone!" I shout into the phone.

"Wes made me do it." He says quickly.

"Who is all in the room?" I ask quickly.

"Well... we are in the middle or Warbler meeting." He says quickly. Well.. then.

"Blaine Anderson, why did you listen to Wes?" I ask

"He was going to hit me with his gavel if I didn't." He states quietly. "Ow! Wes that hurt!" He says.

"Yeah you get him Wes!" I shout back.

"Kurt I thought you were on my side!" He says.

"Look I have to pack. I'll see you all tomorrow." I say.

"Wait!" I hear Wes shout before I hang up.

"This better be quick."

"You better audition for the Warblers."

"We'll see." I say and hang up the phone. I decide to pack. After all Dalton is a boarding school.

* * *

That night at dinner Finn is rather quite.

"You all ready Kurt?" My dad asks.

"Yep almost done packing." I say.

"Well tomorrow I am going to drive you up there. Do you think Blaine can help us?" He asks. That's what sets Finn off.

"Why can't I help?" He almost yells.

"I thought you were going over to Rachel's tomorrow." Dad says.

"Well maybe I wanted to say goodbye to my brother." He acctually called me his brother.

"Tell you what, bring Rachel with you, and you can both help." I say.

After dinner I finish my packing and start loading my things into the car. Finn helps me halfway through and we are finished within the hour.

"Kurt, I'm gonna miss you." He looks at me, like he is about to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I say and pull him in for a hug.

"You are gonna text me still right?"

"Of course. I will even call if that's what you want."

"Okay. And come on the weekends."

"Promise." We walk back up to the door together. Maybe leaving was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. I love writing the story and reading your reviews. So keep them coming! Again I will update as soon as I can. Stay Strong. You guys are amazing so don't change! **

"Wh


	7. Goodbye

**Can I just say that with each review I get I smile like an idiot. It's just a fact. If I could hug you guys I would. In fact Virtual hug! (Hugs you) There! now Chapter 7! **

* * *

To all the games we play

To our everyday

To all our fun

To everything we had done

To all the talks

To all the walks

To say "hi"

When we walk by

To all of our dreams

To all of the means

To all of the times

To saying I'm fine

To all of my friends

To the end

Thanks for all the care

Your love you would share

But now it's final

Forget I'll never forget

All of my good times

It's time for my goodbye

* * *

I wake up in the morning and look at the clock. 6:15. I decide to make breakfast for everyone. I keep quite not to wake anyone else.

I make pancakes knowing that cooking is what takes my mind off things.

When I turn around Finn is right behind me.

"I could smell your pancakes." He says.

"Dude you have a sixth sense when it comes to food. Don't you?" I say as I flip a pancake.

"Maybe..." He says as he sits down. I better feed him now, before he gets edgy. I set down 4 pancakes in front of him. But with him, that won't be enough. "Perfect.." He says before he starts to put it away.

"The foods not going anywhere Finn." I say as I put the last of the batter on the griddle.

"Yeah but you are." He says quietly.

"Finn do you want to know the real reason I am leaving McKinley."

"I already do. Karofsky was having a hard time. And he threatened to kill you." He said looking straight at me.

"Do you know why he wanted to kill me?" I question.

"No..."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not Dad, Carole, Rachel, or any of the New Directions."

"I promise."

"I'm serious Finn. This isn't a joke, you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Okay about a week ago, I followed Karofsky into the locker room after he shoved me into the lockers. He threatened to punch me, but he didn't instead he... he kissed me" I say.

"HE DID WHAT!" Finn shouts.

"Finn you can't tell anyone. You promised."

"That was before I found out he kissed you."

"Look Finn, you can't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I am ready."

* * *

After breakfast we get on the road. I pull out my phone**  
**

_Hey Blaine. On my way right now. _

_Can't wait to see you. I have a surprised for you! _

_It better not be the Warblers waiting to ambush me. _

_Just wait... _

__We pull into the parking lot of Dalton and I see Blaine waiting outside.

"Hey Kurt!" He says pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Blaine. Can you grab this box?" I hand him the box with my hair supplies. "If you drop that I will steal your hair gel, and tell Wes to hit you with is gavel 20 time a day." I tell him. Finn laughs

"What kind of threat is that?" He asks.

"A good one." Blaine answers. Finn just stares.

"Rachel can you carry this one?" I ask and hand her a box of clothes.

"Of course Kurt." She scampers over to me.

As soon as all of the boxes are in my dorm we start to unpack. Rachel start a song going and soon everyone except Dad is singing. I move over to my closet to hang up some shirts . I open the door, and suddenly half the Warblers are jumping out at me.

"AHH!" I scream and suddenly I am tackled onto my bed. The entire room starts laughing. "Well since you are here let's start unpacking." I say after we all recover.

Rachel being Rachel starts singing again

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

__The Warblers that are here start a back-up beat and me, Finn and Blaine all join in with Rachel

_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

By 5 we are all done and decide to go get something to eat. We head down to a small pizza place and just sit and eat. Right after its time for Dad, Finn and Rachel to leave.

"Take care bud." My dad says with tears in his eyes. He pulls me in for a bear hug.

"I'll be home for the weekend." I say before I move on to Finn.

"I'll text you when I get to Dalton." I say.

"Look Bro, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'll see you on Saturday." He says pulling me in for a hug.

"Kurt you were a great in New Directions. I guess we are competitors now."

"Guess so. Hey text me sometime and we can go shopping."

"I'm gonna hug you now." She says

"Lay it on me." I say.

* * *

When we get back to Dalton, I say goodnight and head straight into bed. I said goodbye, now to say hello.

* * *

**A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter! But let me know what you thought! I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks guys! Stay Strong. You are amazing, follow your dreams. And as Walt Disney once said: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. **


	8. Blaine

**Hey guys! So I am really happy with how the last chapter came out (not the note, but the one before it) I am really having a good time writing this story. Chapter 8! (Kinda 9 but still...) Here we go! **

* * *

Blaine

You helped me with my pain

You saw me through

With everything you would do

You were my friend

Until the end

You were great

But I wish fate

Would but us together

Together forever

I want to hold your hand

I hope one day I can

I want you to see

That I want to be

With you

There's nothing I can do

I wish you could see

You belong with me

It's hard without you near

I need you here

Right by me

When will you be

In love with me too

I love you

Blaine

* * *

I wake up to a place I don't recognize, until I remember where I am. I go over to my closet and grab my uniform. I shower and start on my hair. I put on the uniform that everyone here wears. Now I get to fit in, not stand out. I decide to go find one of the Warblers to see where the cafeteria is. But as soon as I open my door, there is Blaine cute as ever.

"Good morning." He says cheerfully.

"Good morning." I say equally happy.

"You know, blazers suit you. You should wear them more often." He says as we start walking down the hall. I am just following him not knowing where to go.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"Point taken. Now let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

"You are starting to sound like Finn." I say sighing.

"Is that an insult?" He asks sounding offended.

"Maybe.." I say stepping in front of him and walk into the cafeteria.

"Hey I get to go first." He steps in front of me. He grabs a plate full of pancakes, bacon, toast, and sausage. I grab a bowl of fruit and a glass of apple juice.

"I take that back, you are like Finn." I say as we sit down by the Warblers.

"Aw..." He says as he makes a puppy dog face. I look at his beautiful eyes. He is just too cute!

"Don't aw... the truth." I say as I start to eat. As Blaine starts to eat, the talk moves to Sectionals.

"Kurt, when are you going to audition?" Wes shouts down the table.

"One Wes no need to shout, you are two spots away from me, and whenever you want me to. I guess."

"Okay after breakfast." He says as he hits his gavel on the table. Does he carry that thing everywhere.

"Wait I didn't mean that soon." I protest.

"Kurt, the gavel as been hit, it's too late to change your mind." He says seriously.

"Fine, then I am going to warm up." I say and leave the room. I don't know what song I am going to sing. I flip through my Ipod until I see the perfect song. I know that I don't like Taylor Swift, but this is just a beautiful song.

* * *

As soon as all of the Warblers were in the choir room, Wes starts the meeting.

"Welcome Warblers. Today we have Kurt Hummel auditioning. Whenever you are ready Kurt."

I take a breath and press play on my Ipod. Lucky for me, I have instrumental versions of just about every song on my Ipod.

I sing the first lines softly.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I start to gain confidence and start to sing louder.

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Soon I am dancing around the room along with other Warblers.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

I sit on the arm rest by Blaine and sing the next part. I hope he catches on.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I jump off the chair and start to walk backwards while I sing about the fight.

Oh, oh, oh

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Strangely Blaine comes up for this part and grabs my hand and we act out the next part.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

I walk away, leaving Blaine standing there. I walk back over to where I started.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_ Do you believe it?_  
_ Gonna make it now._  
_ I can see it,_  
_ I can see it now._

I finish the song strong, and hope for the best.

"Thank you Kurt." Wes says after I grab my Ipod. "Now if you will step out so that we can take a vote." He point to the door and I walk out.

I wait outside for 2 minutes before someone lets me back in.

"Kurt, the vote was unanimous. Welcome to the Warblers." He says as he walks over to me. He puts a pin on my blazer. I knew that this is where I belonged.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine says as he knocks on my door. I was in my room doing some make up work.

"Come in." I shout without looking up.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Make it fast." I say putting down my pencil from the math I was previously working on.

"When you were singing that song, during your audition, was there a person you were singing too?" He asks looking right into my eyes.

"Not in particular." I say not wanting him to know that I was singing to him.

"Oh. Okay." He says sounding disappointed.

"Hey look I'll talk to you at dinner okay. I just wanna get this done." I say as he makes his way to the door.

"Okay see you at dinner." He says and he walks out of the door. And there he goes, the boy I one day, he will be yours. I assure myself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you though! I really like your ideas. I give you all a hug (hugs you).I kinda like this chapter. I hope you can picture the performance as well as I can.. Anyway Stay Strong; you are amazing and you are wonderful! **


	9. Sectionals

**I'm soo sorry guys! I meant to get this up like a few hours ago, but I forgot! But here we go Sectionals! **

* * *

It's time for Sectionals

Where we all compete

We are going to beat

The other teams

I know we will

The Warblers are great

But we are up against

The New Directions

They are good

But we are better

I know for a fact

That Rachel isn't singing

So we plan on wining

It's strange to compete

Against my friends

But we did

And we tied

Oh well at least we tried

I really miss the New Directions

I want to go back

But I can't

It's not safe

So for now I'm here

At Dalton

With a boy I love

Who will never love me

* * *

We walked through the doors to Sectionals. I run over and hug Rachel.

"Hey!" She says as she sees me.

"Hey." I say letting her out of my embrace.

"So.. " She says, "Did you get your solo?"

"Sadly no." I say and tell her about my audition.

* * *

_A couple days ago, Blaine let me have the opportunity of auditioning for a solo. I thought about what song I love to sing most. I knew the perfect song, and so I knew that it fit me. _

_I walk into a room full of Warblers. "Whenever you are ready Kurt." Wes says. _

_I am used to singing in front of the Warblers so I start off strong. _

_**Something has changed within me **_  
_**Something is not the same**_  
_**I'm through with playing by the rules**_  
_**Of someone else's game**_  
_**Too late for second-guessing**_  
_**Too late to go back to sleep**_  
_**It's time to trust my instincts**_  
_**Close my eyes and leap!**_

_**It's time to try**_  
_**Defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try**_  
_**Defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye**_  
_**I'm defying gravity**_  
_**And you won't bring me down**_

_**I'm through accepting limits**_  
_**'Cuz someone says they're so**_  
_**Some things I cannot change**_  
_**But till I try, I'll never know!**_  
_**Too long I've been afraid of**_  
_**Losing love I guess I've lost**_  
_**Well, if that's love**_  
_**It comes at much too high a cost!**_

_**I'd sooner buy**_  
_**Defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye**_  
_**I'm defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try**_  
_**Defying gravity**_  
_**And you won't bring me down**_

_**Unlimited (Unlimited)**_  
_**My future is unlimited (unlimited)**_  
_**And I've just had a vision**_  
_**Almost like a prophecy**_  
_**I know - it sounds truly crazy**_  
_**And true, the vision's hazy**_  
_**But I swear, someday I'll be...**_

_**Flying so high! (Defying gravity)**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)**_

_**So if you care to find me**_  
_**Look to the western sky!**_  
_**As someone told me lately:**_  
_**"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"**_

_**I'm defying gravity!**_  
_**And you won't bring me down!**_  
_**Bring me down!**_

_**Bring me down!**_

* * *

**__**"Wow, if you didn't get it, then they must be really good, we are doomed." She says before looking at me. "I'm sorry that was selfish, what I meant to say was Wow, I'm sorry that really sucks." She says

"Being in the Warblers has made me question everything I thought about myself." I say honestly. That's when Blaine walks up and tells us that it's time to get ready.

We got the second slot and Blaine as usual killed it with Hey Soul Sister.

To my surprise, Quinn, and Sam got the leads. They sang beautifully together. Then Santana got her solo with Valerie.

They were great. I was surprised that they did so good without Rachel.

* * *

As we stand on the stage, with that 5 second pause before the winner is announced, Mercedes looked at me. I winked back. Moments later they say that it is a tie. As we stand there and let the news sink in, I run over and hug the New Directions. We are both going to Regionals. But we compete again. I can see that the Warblers are surprised. I wonder why...

* * *

"We totally should have won!" Jeff shouts as soon as we get on the bus.

"Look guys, just be lucky that Rachel didn't sing, if she did we would have been toast." I say hoping to raise their spirits.

"He has a point." Blaine says. "Rachel is very talented, so we are going to have to up our game, if we want to win Regionals."

"Okay!" The team shouts!

* * *

As soon as we get back to Dalton, we all head over to the Lima Bean. We all order our coffee and take a table. Five minutes later the New Directions walk in.

Rachel is the first to notice us, and runs over to congratulate us. All the other boys from New Directions (except Artie) pull a table over, and we all sit at one big table. We laugh and talk for what feels like only minutes, before we notice we have to leave or we will miss curfew.

"Bye Kurt" Tina pulls me into a hug.  
"Bye yo" Artie says as I lean down to hug him.

"Bye bro" Finn says. I then get pulled into a giant group hug. Someone pulls the Warblers in, so it because huge. As soon as we leave, I notice that the weather has changed. I wished I had brought my coat.

"Here." Blaine says as he puts his coat on me. I wonder how he knew.

"Thanks. But what about you?" I ask

"Don't worry about me." he says as we head to his car.

I wonder when he will notice that I love him.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. Any certain song you want, let me know! Stay Strong, you are amazing, stay beautiful! Hugs you guys **


	10. Halloween with the Warblers

**So in honor of Halloween, I decided to take a very quick break and put in a Halloween chapter. It might be shoter than the rest, but come next update, we will pick up where the last chapter left off. **

* * *

It's Haloween

We can be

Whatever we want

This is my first time

Celebrating without my dad

I wish he was here

I wish he could see my costume

I wish I could see his face again

It's only been a few days

A few days that feel like years

But the Warblers have helped

They cheer me up

When I need it

They help me through

All of my problems

I miss my friends though

I miss my home

But I found where I belong

* * *

I pull on my costume for the costume party the Warblers through every year. I'm going as a Ravenclaw Student, and Blaine has Harry Potter. As I pull on my robe, I check how I look. Perfection. I hear a knock on my door and turn to see Harry Potter standing in my door way.

"You look amazing as usual." He says as I grab my wand off my night stand.

"Thank you. Not too bad yourself." I say in return. We walk into the choir room, and see that no one else is there. We take a seat on the couch and just talk.

Five minutes later the rest of the Warblers walk in. Wes is Peter Pan and David is Captain Hook. Jeff is dressed as Draco Malfoy, with Nick as Crabbe and Thad as Goyle. As the rest of the Warbler's come in, we start the party. The first game is as usual is bobbing for apples. I waited out on that one and just watched the rest of the Warblers stick their heads in the ice cold buckets of water. Sadly only Wes and Jeff got apples.

"Hey Raveclaw!" Wes shouts, "There's someone here to see you!" I turn around and as they open the door, the entire New Directions walk into the choir room. All of whom are in costumes.

"What!" I shout as I run over and hug them. Rachel and Finn are dressed as Sandy and Danny. Mercades is a dog. That one surprised me, I didn't see that one coming. Santana is the devil, and Britanny is a Tinkerbell. Artie has his wheelchair as a marine tank, and he's an Army Man. Sam is Prince Charming, and Quinn is Cinderella. Mike and Tina are dressed as Alice and the Mad Hatter. Puck didn't bother to dress up.

"Kurt! We missed you so much!" Rachel says as she pulls me into another hug. I am soon hugged by all of the New Directions. As soon as we pull away, the Warblers come over and join the group.

"You guys made it just in time. Its time for the battles." Wes says cheerfully.

"Battles?" I ask Blaine.

"Every year, we all put out name in a hat, and we battle each other. It's really fun." Blaine says.

"Okay everyone put your name in the hat." We all put our names in the hat and Wes starts pulling them out.

"Okay first pair is, Jeff and Quinn." They both walk up onto the stage, and start to sing.

I listen to all of the pairs, I still hadn't had my name pulled after everyone else. Only one other person hadn't either. Blaine.

As soon as we get pulled on stage, I sing my song. Love Story By Taylor Swift.

When I finish singing everyone makes that look, that says, you love him!

Blaine sings Teenage Dream. Again.

When the party is over, I hug the New Directions and go up to my dorm. As much fun as tonight was, I wish my dad was here.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks as he comes up to my room.

"I just wish that my dad was here." I say as I start to cry. He comes up and holds me.

"Look Kurt. Your dad misses you too. And you get to see him in a couple of days." He's right. He hold me until I fall asleep. And even then, I think he is still holding me.

* * *

**Okay so this was a very crappy chapter, but I tried my best. Oh well... Happy Halloween, and stay safe everyone! **


	11. It's Time

**I hope you all had a safe Halloween. I sure did! But what did you think of that last chapter. I just wanted to write a themed chapter. But now back to where Kurt goes home. And well some stuff happens. **

* * *

You're not cool enough that's what you say

You let your ego get in the way

You can take my heart

You can tear it apart

You laugh at my dream

I know what you mean

I'm not good enough

Just as I was for all the other stuff

There's a person inside me

Who wants to get out and see

But I can't let them show

How I should really glow

I disappoint everyone I know

But it's time to let them go

Time to shine

for you to see what's really mine

You hold your breath

Just wait for the death

Of the old me

Just you wait and see

You'll be surprised

As the real me comes to rise

I've been hiding for years

Time to face my fears

* * *

I went home for the weekend. I haven't seen my dad in over a week, and I really missed him. When I walk through the door, I see my dad on the couch. I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind.

"Hey Dad!" He jumps out of my hug, and gives me a hug.

"Hey Bud! I missed you!" He says letting me go.

"I missed you too. How was Halloween?"

"It was good. Different without you. But Finn and Rachel went out together. You should have seen their costumes! They were Sandy and Danny from Greese." He says laughing. I take the hint that my dad doesn't know about them coming to Dalton, so I play along.

"You'll have to show me a picture. I was a Ravenclaw, and Blaine was Harry Potter. It was a lot of fun. The Warblers had a party, it was a ton of fun!"

"I'm glad you had fun kid. What are your plans for this weekend?" He asks. I was thinking about shopping with Rachel and Mercades.

"Maybe go shopping." I say reminding myself to call them later.

"Just make sure you are home in time for dinner." My dad says as he grabs his coat. "I'm heading down to the shop. See ya later kid." He says as he walks out the door. I pick up my phone and call Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes, you up for some shopping?" I ask

"Of course! What time?"

"Whenever, about an hour?"

"Perfect. See ya then." She says before she hangs up. I decide to call Rachel.

"Hey you up for some shopping?" I know Rachel needs a wardrobe update.

"Of course! What time were you thinking?" She says happily.

"About an hour. Mercades and I will pick you up."

"Did you invite Tina, and Quinn?"

"I'll call them right now." I say and hang up. Turns out all three of them agreed. So I head out the door and go get the girls.

* * *

As soon as we reach the mall we all pile out.

"So where to first?" I ask.

"We should go to Hot Toipc." Tina says. After Hot Topic, and almost every store in the mall, it's nearing 4. We stop for some coffee before we go.

"So hows it going Kurt. We haven't really talked since you left." Tina asks.

"It's great. The Warblers are accepting. Although the classes are so much harder." I take a sip of my coffee and almost spit it out, as I see who is sitting across the cafeteria. Karofsky, sitting there. Is he looking at me? I look away quickly.

"Is everything okay Kurt?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I say but they don't buy it. They all look behind them, and then look back at me.

"Come on Kurt, we are leaving." Quinn says standing up and grabbing her bags. All the other girls do the same.

"It's fine guys." I say still sitting.

"Not it's not fine, come on Kurt, we are leaving." Tina says. I sign in defeat. I stand up and grab my bags. All the girls are stay at Tina's tonight. So I only have to make one trip. I notice Karofsky is in the car behind me. He is driving a black Nissan. I think nothing of it, and head back to my house.

As I walk into my room Finn is sitting on the bed. "Hey Kurt." He says as he motions for me to sit down.

"Hey Finn. I haven't seen you in a while." I say as I take a seat on the bed.

"Kurt I have to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"You need to be careful." He says and I am surprised at what I have to say.

"And why is that?" I ask

"Karofsky has been talking about you. He says that he has to talk to you, and finish what he started." I am surprised at what he had to say.

"Finn I am boarding at Dalton, he doesn't even know that I go there. He won't be able to find me. Besides Dalton has great security."

"Kurt, I am just asking you to be careful. You are still healing from what happened."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask on defense.

"It's means that I am worried about you. You are a great person but..."

"But what Finn! I am a big boy. I am not this thing that will break at every insult I get."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I am worried that you might get worse. I don't know what he did to you, but I want you to be careful."

"Finn he isn't going to hurt me. I am going to be fine."

"That's what you said, and he did something to you, that hurt you!"

"It didn't hurt me Finn, he just stole from me!"

"I don't care what he did, to you! I just want you to be safe."

"Finn I am a big boy. He kissed me! That's it. I am over it, I am happy where I am. I don't need someone to protect me." That's when the door slams open, and makes us both jump.

"That boy did what to you Kurt." My dad yells.

"He kissed me." I mumble.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks and he holds my hands, looking into my eyes.

"He said he was going to kill me dad."

"That's it we are going to talk to his dad." My dad says and makes his way to the door.

"No dad it's fine. Just leave it be."I plead.

"Just this once, but if he comes near you again. You have to tell me."

"I promise Dad." I say and we all head upstairs.

* * *

I pull into the Dalton parking lot at 5. I grab my duffle bag and make my way to my dorm. I am about to open the doors when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I am spun around, and am forced to look into the eyes of Dave Karofsky.

"Hi Kurt, I missed you." He says as me drags me away from the safety of my dorm.

* * *

**A/N: ****Don't hate me! I will write as soon as I can. I won't leave you alone for long! Have fun, stay strong, and stay beautiful! Review and tell me what you think should happen! **


	12. Gathering Myself

**I am sorry for leaving you guys off on that. I promise no one is going to get hurt, that bad. I think. I don't know. I don't promise! But seriously you guys are great! Thanks, now for reading the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Gather yourself together Kurt

No one else is going to do it for you

Gathering my dignity

Gotta find what's left of me

After what you did

I couldn't believe it

I was broken

And you just told me

Why you did it

But why

You took everything

My first kiss

My high school

My pride

My life

My dignity

I gotta gather myself

I gotta find what's left of me

After what you did

* * *

All thoughts of what is seriously happening come to mind. I am being dragged away by Dave Karofsky. I am hoping for some boy to notice what is happening. But everyone is getting ready for dinner. Dinner. That's it, if I can drag this out for another 5 minutes, the whole school will be coming down for dinner.

"Dave wait!" I say, and strange enough, he stops.

"What do you want, I have to do this." He says as he turns and faces me.

"I dropped something."

"Really, I had to stop because you dropped something. Come on we are leaving." He says pulling on my arm. I refuse to move. He keeps trying, but eventually picks me up. I see a few Dalton blazers coming out. Now I just have to get them to turn around.

"Put me down!" I scream.

"Stop screaming!" He says as he elbows me in the stomach. I see a few boys turn around. I notice their faces. It's the Warblers! He must notice them coming too, because he picks me up, as they start running toward me.

"KURT!" You can here Blaine scream.

"Blaine!" I yell back and I can see them running as fast as they can. Although it's too late, I'm already shoved into the car. I put my hand on the window and look at them as Karofsky drives away. I can see out the back window, Warblers holding Blaine back.

"What do you want with me?" I snap.

"I just have to talk to you." He says as we make a right hand turn.

"So you just made that whole scene. Because you had to talk to me?"

"You made the scene by screaming. You did this to yourself."

"I didn't make you come up here and carry me away from my friends. You did it."

"Look Kurt. You can go back to your school after we talk."

"Fine. But straight after. I don't want my dad to freak out."

"And promise you won't report this as a kidnapping. Because I just want to ask you a question." He says as he looks into my eyes.

"Promise. If you get me back in the next ten minutes." I say looking at my watch.

"Kurt, I have been in love with you. I want you. I know what I did to you was wrong, and that I shouldn't have kissed you. But I couldn't help myself."

"Look Dave. I think you are going to make a great person. But I just can't date you. Do you know what would happen, my dad would kill you. Besides I am in love with someone else. But you will find the person, that makes your life complete. You will find them. And you are going to say, where have you been all my life." I say as he looks down.

"I guess you are right. We should probably get you back to the school." We walk to the car and this time I'm in the front. "And tell your dad, that I'm sorry. For everything."

"Okay." And we are silent the rest of the drive. The Warblers are where we left them, Blaine sitting on the ground crying. I walk up behind them and whisper "Miss me?" And they all turn around and hug me.

"Kurt!" Blaine jumps up and dries his tears! "What just happened!"

"Well Karofsky wanted to talk to me, so we went to the park, and we talked."

"Nothing bad happened." He asks as we walk over to dinner.

"Nothing bad happened." I confirmed.

"So Kurt, how was it being back home." Wes asked changing the subject.

"I went shopping with the girls. Then just stayed at home. It was pretty nice."

I grab my dinner and sit down. I actually have to thank Dave. He did this for me. If he wouldn't have hurt me, I wouldn't have ever met the one person I love.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so no violence. I am not good at writing that, so I just didn't. But let me know what you thought. I hope you liked it! Stay Strong. Stay amazing,Stay Beautiful! **


	13. Football

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! It has just been crazy. And I kinda went off cannon in the last chapter, so this should make up for it! **

* * *

We are going to Lima

To watch a football game

The glee girls are playing

So are the boys

I can't say I'm not worried

Because I am

What if they get hurt

I can't watch this

Not that I understand

Blaine likes football

I like scarves

Those other boys

Could hurt them bad

I watched as Tina got hurt

Her body lying still

I watched as she got back up

Half time was great

The football team joined in

I cheered them on

As they said brains

Soon after

They won the game

* * *

"Okay Rachel we are right outside. See you in a minute." I say as I hang up the phone. I don't why we just agreed to having coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, but I haven't seen them in a while. "Ready Blaine." I ask as we hop out of the car. We had just finished Warblers and our number was great!

"You guys should watch your back at Regionals, that number we just rehearsed was dangerous." Blaine said as we went to sit at a table.

"Seriously, people should wear protective head gear while watching it." I say, and as I look at their faces, I hope they know we are kidding. "You guys we were just kidding." I say hoping to ease up the sadness.

"Sorry guys it's just hard to joke, with everything going on at McKinley." Rachel says.

"Our school is so messed up, that we can't even keep our own football team together." Mercedes adds.

"Wait so the whole team quite?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone not in Glee, I mean you can't play football with five guys."

"Well the good thing is, you only need four more guys." He says, and they share a look. A look that makes me concerned.

"If you happen to get it sorted out, well be there. Blaine and I love football. Well Blaine loves football, I love scarfs." I add.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys, but we need to head back." Rachel says, as she hugs me goodbye.

* * *

We get to McKinley and head over to sit by Dad and Carole. As the game starts, I get confused. Not wanting to ask questions, I settle on just cheering when Blaine and Dad cheer. I see Tina grab the ball, and then she gets knocked down. "Tina" I whisper, and Blaine squeezes my hand.

"She'll be okay." And right after he says it, she hopes back up. McKinley is getting killed. Soon the halftime show comes on and I cheer along. I notice that Quinn, Santana, and Britanny are back. As is the football team. I cheer as they all sing, and they do a great job.

As now the whole football team is back, they make a great comeback and win the game!

"Remember when you were down there Kurt?" Dad asks making reference to when I was kicker last year.

"Only for a game." I reply.

"You were on the football team?" Blaine asks.

"I was kicker for a game."

"Which thanks to you, you guys won." My dad says nudging my arm.

"Yes and then I joined the Cherrios. Which was way more fun."

"You were a cheerleader too?" Blaine looks me up and down.

"Yes I was, now let's get back to Dalton." I say as we walk to the car. "Bye Dad." I say pulling him into a hug. "I'll be home next weekend." I hug Carole and soon we are on the road back to Dalton.

"How come you never told me, you played football and were a Cheerio."

"Didn't find it important." I sign as I turn on the radio. Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly comes on the radio. I sing along.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless_  
_That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

Blaine sings the rest of the song with me

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

"I didn't know that you sung Taylor Swift." I say to him.

"Sometimes." He says.

It felt right singing with him. I want him so badly, I wish I could have him.

* * *

**A/N:What did you think. I personally like this episode. And Glee comes back on Thursday! Ahh excited! Anyway I will post again soon! Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, You guys are amazing! **


	14. Silly Love Songs

**Okay so Valentines Day! This is one of my favorite episodes. I just think that its cute how Kurt tells Blaine. It's kinda funny! And the Warbler Gap Attack of course! Anyway I'm done rambling. **

* * *

It's Valentines Day

And Blaine says he's in love

My heart skipped

I thought it was me

But it wasn't

I thought we were dating

But I made it up

I couldn't believe myself

As I told him I loved him

He said he was bad at romance

So I stayed single

We preformed at Breadstix

For all the single people

It was a lot of fun

But I really just want Blaine

* * *

I look around the Lima Bean. "What is with all of these tacky decorations?" I say as I look around. "Like what is this supposed to be?" I ask I hold up two dogs on a heart.

"Puppy love, come on it's cute." Blaine says as he takes it from me. We order our coffee and sit down.

"So what are your plans for Valentines Day?" I ask. Maybe I can finally tell him that I love him.

"I want to tell this guy that I like him? Should I tell him?" My heart might have just skipped a beat. Me. He means me.

"Of course."

"But I'm not good at telling my feelings."

"Then do it a way that you know best." I add.

* * *

Blaine called for an emergency Warbler meeting.

"I am asking for a performance off campus." Blaine asks. Protests across the room. " I know that what I am asking is unsual, but we are becoming privileged porcelain birds." Everyone is shocked at what Blaine said.

"You mock us sir!" That shouts.

"If I may say something?" I asked. "The Warblers are all about looks and class, but when I was in the New Directions we would preform everywhere we could. I once had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once."

Soon after all of the Warblers agreed.

"May we ask where we are preforming?" Wes asks.

"At the Gap." Blaine answers.

"Why there?" I wonder.

"Because the guy I like, is the Jr. Manager there." My heart drops.

* * *

I soon find myself standing in the Gap, Warblers hidden from sight. Blaine is thinking of backing out.

"Come on. Your amazing." Soon we are dancing around the store, doing goofy things. Blaine in those pink sunglasses, was the best part.

Me and Blaine are sitting outside on a bench, the cold eating at us.

"Was it too much?" He asks looking at me. "Yeah, it was to much." And soon Jerimah comes walking out.

"What was that?" He asks. " I just got fired. Besides, we can't date. If we were I'd be arrested, because your a minor."

"Come on Blaine let's go get some coffee." I say and I drive us to the Lima Bean.

"I can't believe that I made that much of a fool myself. I've never made that big of a fool of myself. And that's saying something. I've preformed at theme parks."

"Look Blaine, can I be completely honest with you."

"Of course."

"I thought that the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentines Day was me." I say pulling the bandage off.

"Wow. Am I really that clueless. Look Kurt, I am not that good at romance. I don't want to ruin what we have." He says and my heart shattered. But then I got an idea.

"I know what we can do for Valentines Day."

* * *

I am soon standing on stage thanking everyone for coming to our singles night. The Warblers back beat, Blaine starts singing Silly Love Songs. Soon we are all around Breadstix singing and having fun. This is what life should be like. And there he is, the boy I have loved, standing there looking back at me. Wishing I could hold him, wishing I could love him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I am going to skip a couple episodes. Blame It On the Alcohol, and Sexy. I just can't rewrite those episodes. But then we get to go to Regionals and I have a lot planned for that one! Stay strong; stay beautiful, and stay amazing! **


	15. Regionals

We would laugh and play

Do it everyday

All our cares would float along

When we would sing our song

Best friends we were

Best friends we'll be

Best friends forever

To whom ever we'll be

All the times on the phone

We never could have known

That we would fall for each other

Love one another

Best friends we were

Best friends we'll be

Best friends forever

To whom ever we'll be

Now that we have grown

Now that we have known

Who we are

You are still the shining star

Now more than friends

I don't want this to end

* * *

This is it. It's the week of Regionals. Of course Blaine is going to have an amazing solo, and the New Directions are going to have Rachel and Finn sing, and it's going to be great. However one thing changed this week. Parvaroti.

I walk through the giant doors to the practice room. I'm wearing all black.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asks standing from his seat.

"Parvaroti. He's dead. I suspect a stroke." I say a tear down my face.

"Kurt I'm so sorry."

"I know that it's silly to be crying over a bird. But he was my friend. Now I know that today we are supposed to practicing do-oping behind Blaine as he sings a medley of Pink songs. But I'd like to sing something in honor of Parvaroti." I hand the tape to the nearest Warbler. And start singing Blackbird. I notice a look in Blaine's eye, as he watches me walk around the room. I always wish I could read minds.

* * *

A couple days later in Warbler rehearsal, we are arguing over what song Blaine get's to sing for Regionals. However he suggests that we do a duet.

"Put my name down on the audition list." I add to the council.

"No. No auditions." I act shocked at this, what is he at. "I want to sing a duet with Kurt."

"But, there are so many amazing voices. Everyone should get a chance at that honor." I say in protest.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner?" Everyone raises their hand.

"It's decided." Wes says as he hits his gavel.

* * *

I am decorating Parvaroti's casket when it happens. Blaine comes in and tells me that we are singing Candles for Regonals.

"You move me Kurt." He says and leans in to kiss me. I gladly accept.

* * *

We are here. Regionals. And we are going to win. When Aural Intesity starts singing, we are all bending over from laughing. Sue.. what did you do. Soon after we are up.

The Warblers start singing, and I step forward and sing my part. Soon after Blaine joins in. Rachel jumps up, and so do the rest of the New Directions. Blaine start on Raise Your Glass and soon the audience is on their feet. I feel joy in preforming and wish I could do it all the time.

When Rachel steps on stage and starts singing her song. I notice that it is an original song.

"Their doing original songs." I whisper over to Blaine. Her song was amazing. I didn't know she could write like that. Then the rest of the New Directions come on stage, and sing another original song. Lost Like Me. I must admit. They outdid themselves. They are going to win.

As they announce that the New Directions won, Sue comes over and punches the announcer. Blaine is then on the ground checking to see if she is okay.

I congradulate the New Directions and talk to Rachel herself.

"Rachel I need your help."

"What do you need?"

" I want to write Blaine a song." I say and soon later we are at her house, working late into the night.

* * *

I stand up in Warblers practice. "If I may Wes. I have something to say."

"The floor is yours." He replies.

"I wrote this song. With some help from Rachel of course. But it's for the one that I love." I say and hand the tape over. Soon the opening notes are playing and I sing

_We had the fight friday night_

_You started to shout then stormed out _

_Left me there in pieces scattered on the floor_

_I couldn't take it anymore _

_When I thought I was broken _

_You were there_

_When I thought I was shattered _

_You showed me care_

_You helped me mend _

_Glue the pieces back together_

_You showed me love can last forever_

_You walked through the door_

_I was broken on the floor_

_You held me in your arms_

_Whispered in my ear _

_"It's all right, I'm here" _

_When I thought I was broken _

_You were there_

_When I thought I was shattered _

_You showed me care_

_You helped me mend _

_Glue the pieces back together_

_You showed me love can last forever_

_Fell in love at the first sight _

_Wanted__ this love to be right _

_Falling head over heels _

_Tripping over my feet_

_Lost in your eyes_

_You made this love seem right_

_Now you hold my hand_

_Tell me I'm beautiful _

_I lean over_

_And whisper in your ear _

_When I thought I was broken _

_You were there_

_When I thought I was shattered _

_You showed me care_

_You helped me mend _

_Glue the pieces back together_

_You showed me love can last forever_

_Fell in love at the first sight _

_You made this love seem right_

_Holding on together_

_Loving you forever_

I end the song sitting on Blaine's lap, he has tears in his eyes. _  
_

"Thank you." He whispers, and leans in to kiss me. The Warblers cheering in the back round. This is what feels right.

* * *

**A/N: This is my all time favorite episode! I love the fact that Klaine happens, and then all that other stuff. I wrote that last song all by myself. If you want to tell me how it was, I am always here for your opinion. I am very excited to see where this story takes us! But sadly all good things come to an end. But there is a sequal. Blaine Pain. So look for that next! Stay strong; stay beautiful; and you are amazing. **


	16. Night of Neglect

**Hey guys! I didn't really like this episode so this chapter is gonna be kinda short. But after this is Born This Way! Who didn't like that one? Anyway enough of my rambling, time for the next chapter! **

* * *

We are going back

To McKinley today

To help the New Directions

Pay for Nationals

I am proud of them

I really am

But I wish that

We could win

But I still have the Warblers

And I got Blaine

So who am I

To complain

I got what I wanted

I got the man of my dreams

So I should be happy

And I am

That beats some trophy

Any day

* * *

Me and Blaine are walking down the halls of McKinley. "And there's the Spanish room, and of course the choir room." I say pointing out the rooms where I had my best memories. We see Brianny and Artie coming down the hall.

"You better head into the auditorium the shows about to start." They say as they walk by.

"We will, I'm just showing Blaine around." As we continue our journey down the hall, Karofsky comes down. I squeeze Blaine's hand and he can tell that I'm scared.

"What are you two doing here." He spits.

"We are here for the benifit, don't tell me your going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead going." I'm still holding Blaine's hand squeezing harder the longer we stand there.

"Would you just give it up?" Blaine snaps. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't act like the three of us don't know what's really going on here." I've never seen Blaine this angry.

"You don't know squat." Karofsky replies before Blaine pushes him. I try to pull Blaine but he's stronger than he looks. But Santana comes and wards Karofsky off.

"I could have handled that."

"But it was more fun to do it together." She smiles. She walks into the choir room and we head into the auditorium.

Tina starts the show, but the others boo her and she runs off crying. Soon after Quinn comes out with taffy, and Mike begins to dance. The show all together was amazing and Mercedes just killed it. Soon later me and Blaine head back to Dalton.

"You know that song you wrote me?" He was bringing that up, from last night.

"Yeah.. What about it. It was bad wasn't it." I knew it was a terrible song.

"No. No it was great. But I happened to come across a notebook in your room, labeled My Songs." Oh no. He found it, my songs about hurt, pain and love.

"Did you read it?" Please say no.

"A little." He replies. I sigh.

"Which one?" Please tell me he didn't read the one I think he did.

"Broken." He read that one. It's even worse. "I was wondering if you would sing it to me?"

"It's not very good."

"It's great because you wrote it." I sigh trying to remember the lyrics and tune. As soon as they come to mind, I start to sing.

_Pushed down _

_Pulled around_

_Bruised and broken_

_Shattered now _

_Breaking down_

_Lost myself_

_along the way_

__The chorus always makes me cry. why did he choose this song?

_I'm broken now_

_don't know how_

_I'm gonna be okay_

_I'm shattered now_

_Don't know how_

_to get off the ground_

_Imperfect_

_I can see_

_all my flaws_

_Here I am_

_don't know why_

_I even try_

_ Not good enough_

I choke back tears, but I let them fall anyway. This song brings back McKinley. Things I'd rather forget. But for Blaine I would do anything.

_ I'm broken now_

_don't know how_

_I'm gonna be okay_

_I'm shattered now_

_Don't know how_

_to get off the ground _

_You broke me_

_I'm gone now_

_I'll find my place_

_begin again_

_try my best_

_but for now_

_ I'm broken now_

_don't know how_

_I'm gonna be okay_

_I'm shattered now_

_Don't know how_

_to get off the ground_

__I see him wipe his eyes, as I grab a tissue. "Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Because I know why you wrote that one. Do you want to talk about it?" I really wouldn't want to, but it's Blaine. It's different.

"Well I wrote this one because I felt lost. It was right before he, you know kissed me. So I just wrote this down. I felt shattered and broken. I felt alone."

"You are wonderful and amazing. You are bigger and better than them. And I saw him at the school, I wanted to punch him. If it weren't for Santana I would have." I hold his hand and we walk through the door of Dalton. And soon we kiss in the snow. Just like it should be. Me and him, him and me.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I got a request for another original song of mine, so I put it in there. I didn't paritcually like this episode, so I put some of my own stuff in this chapter. I hoped you like it. Glee comes back tomorrow guys! I heard that Kurt and Blaine broke up, but I refuse to believe it. Alas, we find out tomorrow. Stay Strong; stay beautiful and you are amazing! **


	17. Musical Sleepover

**I just wanted to write a chapter where they sing songs to each other and have fun so here it is. **

* * *

We had a fun night

We sang all our favorite songs

We sang to each other

It was our first sleepover

And I want to spend my life with him

It felt right

I want this forever

I want him

I want his love

I want him to love me too

How could a boy like him

Fall for me

After everything I am

I am happier than everything

A boy like him

And me

happy as we could be

* * *

"I want to sing you a song." I say as I turn to him. " I think you remember this one."

I make the song slower so we can slow dance.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I grab his hand and lead him in a slow dance around the room.

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_[ From : . ]_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

__"My turn." He says and starts into another song.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless_  
_That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

"My turn again." I say and start into the song I sang for our battle on Halloween.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

We dance around the room. I thought I saw Wes and David, but I could care less at this point.

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything of me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/love_ ]_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, _  
_Oh, oh_  
_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

__

"Sorry to break the Taylor Swift, but I think you might like this one."

_When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_  
_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now_  
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_  
_With loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_  
_Let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_  
_Ooh Ooh... _

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believin_g

__

"Too bad I am jumping back into Taylor Swift." I say and get on the bed, pulling him up with me.

The music starts and I start jumping on the bed, he does the same.

_You, with your words like knives_  
_And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again_  
_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
_Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You picking on the weaker man_

"Sing with me." I whisper.

And soon we are both singing Taylor Swift at the top of our lungs jumping on the bed.

_You can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_  
_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_You have pointed out my flaws again_  
_As if I don't already see them_  
_I walk with my head down_  
_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_  
_Somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now_  
_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_Talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion_  
_But nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_  
_But all you are is mean_

I''m tired by this point of the song but I can't stop now.

_All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

We end the song laying down and laughing. "That has to be the most fun I have ever had." He says as he pants.

"Agreed. Why haven't we done that before?"

"I don't know, but we have to do it again."

"Maybe tomorrow." I say and snuggle close to him and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought that this would be cute, sorry for all of the Taylor Swift, but yeah... Next chapter, Born This Way.**


	18. Born this Way Part 1

**Born This Way! The 2 hour special that is so awesome! It has so much too it, I might put this chapter into two parts... Or this is going to be a very long chapter, we will have to see. **

* * *

No matter if I'm a house away

I will hear every word you say

If I'm gone a while

I will know when you smile

I will be back

It may take long

I will sing every song

Every time I cry

You will stay strong

Evey time I try

You will be there

My destination may be far

But I will reach you

It may take months

Weeks too

But I will be back  
I will see you

I long for the day

When you will tell me

What you have to say

I want it to be

When I can see

What you have to offer me

I'll be ready

I'll be strong

The wheel will stay

But the hands will turn

And I will be back

I will go many miles

I will see many things

Can't wait for you

Can't wait for me

What happiness you will be

But I will be back

* * *

I get a call from Rachel telling me that Finn broke her nose. I had to tell Blaine.

"Hey Blaine guess what!" I say as we are sitting at lunch.

"Hm..." He says as he shoves more food into his mouth.

"Finn broke Rachel's nose, dancing."

"How?" All the Warblers around us ask.

"Apparently he wasn't watching what he was doing, and he hit her in the face. I knew he was a bad dancer, but I didn't know it was dangerous." We all bust up laughing.

* * *

A few days later, as me and Blaine are sitting at the Lima Bean talking about school when Karofsky asks if he can join us. I tense up and Blaine grabs my hand.

"If you want." I reply shakily. Blaine squeezes my hand. He pulls up a chair and sits down next to us.

"Look Kurt, I want to say that I am sorry. I now know that what I did was wrong and that there is no excuse. From the slushies, to the lockers, to the-" He whispers the last part, "the kiss."

"Why are you suddenly coming to talk to him about this. Where was this person when this was happening?" Blaine snaps. I squeeze his hand telling him to calm down.

"Santana showed me stories of people who have hurt and killed themselves because they were bullied so bad. I didn't want to be one of the people that added to that. I want you to know what me and Santana have started an anti-bullying club. The Bullywhips. We make the bullies stop in their tracks. We want you to come back to McKinley." I suddenly realize why this is happening. Either David had a complete turn around, or Santana wants something.

"I'll think about it." Is all I can say. "Look we have to go, or we are going to be late for curfew." We really had hours until curfew, but I just wanted to leave. Me and Blaine walk out and head back to the car.

"Do you really want to to go back?" He asks as he drives.

"I want to, but I don't know. I don't want to leave you behind."

"I am behind your decision 100%. Besides if you go, you can go to New York with them. Your dream. Who am I to stop you?"

"I will talk to his dad and see what he has to say. But thank you for being supportive." I say as we walk into Dalton.

* * *

I decide it's time to call my dad. I pick up my phone and dial his number.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey bud!"

"So today, Karofsky came and talked to me. He said that he and Santana started an anti-bullying club. And that it's safe for me to go back."

"Finn has mentioned it too. Kurt, do you want to go back?"

"I do. But am I still allowed to come down and see Blaine if I do?"

"Of course. But I want you to think this through. Take the rest of the week and tell me on the weekend."

"Okay Dad. Thanks."

"Bye bud." He says and then hangs up.

* * *

"Hey Blaine." I say as we are sitting on my bed.

"Yeah Kurt."

"I think I want to go back to McKinley."

"Then I 100% support the decision. But you are still going to come see me." He has a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Of course. Weekends and after school." I say and we hold each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

I decide to tell my dad my decision. This isn't the kind of thing you do over the phone, so me and Blaine drove down to Lima.

"Hey Dad!" I say as we walk through the door.

"Kurt!" Finn yells as he runs down the stairs.

"Where's Dad?" I ask as we hug. Blaine stands there not knowing what to do. Finn lets go and hugs Blaine too. Awkwardly, he hugs back.

"He's on his way home. But can I ask why there is this surprise visit."

"Not yet." I say and pull Blaine up the stairs and onto the couch. Five minutes later my dad walks through the door.

"Hey Dad." I yell casually from the couch.

"Hey Kurt." He says back and has to do a double take, "Kurt!" He yells and gives me a hug. "What's up bud?" He asks.

"I have to tell you something." I say and walk into the kitchen. I motion for Blaine and Finn to come too. We all sit at the table. "I made up my mind."

"So where do you want to finish the school year?" Finn asks.

"I want to go back to McKinley." I say and Finn jumps up. "Finn no telling anyone." I know how I want to tell the New Directions that I am back.

"You sure?" Dad asks.

"Positive."

"Okay we'll get you transferred and back in by Monday." Blaine looks sad at this I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Dad. We need to head out if we want to make it back for curfew. And I need to start packing." I say and pull Blaine out the door.

* * *

My last Warbler meeting was hard. All of them already knew that I was leaving.

"Wes if I may?" I ask as I have many times before.

"Of course."

"I have to thank you guys. Being here has been great. You are like my second family. You have helped me in so many ways that I can't even explain. But I would like to sing this song for you guys." I sing the first lines just by my voice.

_Give me a second _  
_Act, I need to get my story straight _  
_My friends are in the bathroom _  
_Getting higher than the Empire State _

The Warblers start a back-up beat.

_My lover she's waiting for me _  
_Just across the bar _  
_My seats been taken by some sunglasses _  
_Asking 'bout a scar _  
_And I know I gave it to you months ago _  
_I know you're trying to forget _  
_But between the drinks and subtle things _  
_The holes in my apologies _  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back _  
_So if by the time the bar closes _  
_And you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _  
_Now I know that I'm not _  
_All that you got _  
_I guess that I _  
_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart _  
_But our friends are back _  
_So let's raise a cup _  
_Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's the set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_Carry me home tonight _  
_Just carry me home tonight _

_The world is on my side _  
_I have no reason to run _  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight _  
_The angels never arrived _  
_But I can hear the choir _  
_So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_So if by the time the bar closes _  
_And you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home tonight_

We all clap and some are wiping away tears. "Thank you" I say and sit down.

"Kurt, we have a present for you, as you are leaving." Wes walks up and hands me a DVD case.

"Thank you." I say and take it.

"Play it!" Jeff yells and brings over a TV and DVD player. Soon the opening lines of Mine start. I see me and Blaine in my room. How did they get this? I see that's its mine and Blaine's song war. Me and Blaine dancing around my room. We all laughed when we were jumping on my bed.

"Thank you guys." I say and we all have a group hug.

* * *

I am soon almost done packing and just have to grab the last of my clothes. As I head over and open my closet, half the Warblers jump out and tackle me to the bed. Just like they did my first day here. I am leaving Dalton just like I left it.

* * *

I walk down the steps of court yard. I see the Glee Club down there. I hear Mercedes say "It's official." and Sam ask "What's official?"

"My transfer!" I yell. "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley." I yell and run down the stairs. I get in the middle of a group hug, and see Blaine, Wes and David all standing there.

"Kurt we would like to thank you." And soon Blaine starts Somewhere Only We Know. All the Warblers come down the stairs. We all hug.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." I whisper in Blaine's ear as he hugs me.

* * *

It's the weekend and Blaine came down to visit. I decide that's it's time for another jumping on the bed adventure.

"Hey Blaine! Come here." I say and he gets on the bed with me.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" I say and start the music and start jumping. Blaine takes the clue and start jumping along side of me.

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle_  
_He smiles, it's like the radio_  
_He whispers songs into my window_  
_In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_  
_That watch him as he's walking home_  
_Saying, does he know_  
_Will you ever know?_

Blaine starts singing along with me.

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

Finn walks in and starts jumping with us. It had to be the funnest thing we have ever done.

_Corey finds another way to be_  
_The highlight of my day_  
_I'm taking pictures with my mind_  
_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say_  
_'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_  
_Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_

By the end of the song we are all panting. As soon as we catch our breath he stands up. "I need a dance partner for this one." He says and hold out my hand.

"This ones for you." He says and Finn watches from the bed.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_  
_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_  
_But right now, my time is theirs_

As soon as he sees what we are doing, he starts filming us.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_  
_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_  
_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
_And I love the riddles that you speak_  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

* * *

I invite the glee girls over for a sleepover after Blaine had to head back to Dalton. Rachel decide to go through my things and came across the DVD the Warblers gave me.

"Let's watch it" She begs.

"Yes!" Mercedes adds.

"I don't know guys." I say.

"Come on Kurt." Santana says.

"Fine!." I say and put it in the DVD player. They all watch intently at me and Blaine goofing around.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Quinn says.

"Agreed." The other girls say.

Soon after we just sit, laugh and talk about boys.

* * *

**A/N: I am making a 2 part chapter. I can't write the whole episode so yeah.. I just saw Wes and David sneaking in on Kurt and Blaine and videoing it. So I had to add that. More later I promise! Stay Strong Stay beautiful and you are amazing! **


	19. Born This Way Part 2

**Okay so for the sake of things, we are going to pretend that Taylor's album Red came out 2 years ago instead of weeks. Now for part 2!**

* * *

Here I am

Once again

The place that

Once made me fear

Why did I come back here

Its different though

I feel strange

But yet its good

I got to change

Here I am

Once again

I'm not lonely

I'm not alone

I have Blaine

He's greater than anything

I feel bad to leave him

But great to be here

Here I am

Once again

The place

Where I belong

* * *

I walk through the doors of the place I was once scared of. I'm glad to be back, just not sure how to take it all in. I used to flinch around the corner and every time a locker slammed. Now here I am and nothing. I walk into the choir room and pull out my phone. Sure Blaine could use a text

_Hey! _I send.

The reply is immediate. _Hey! Ready for your first day back? _

_It actually feels like I never left. _

_So those months we were together was just a dream? _

_Maybe just a vivid dream. _

_Is that so? Hm.. _

_Get your mind out of the gutter Blaine. I gotta go to class text you later. _I sign and walk to French. The one class I ace with no problem.

* * *

In Glee club, I sing Sunset Boulevard. It feels good just to sing. Not that the Warblers were bad, but it's just nice to be here for a change. As soon as I finish Rachel stands up.

"I am very happy with the results." She is getting a nose job.

"Rachel why are you doing this?" I ask after Glee club. We head over to my house.

"I'm doing this for us. It will help my voice."

"Rachel this is stupidity."

"Look Kurt. I am doing this and no one is going to change my mind." She says. "How are you and Blaine doing?" She changes the subject.

"Doing really good. I miss him, but whenever I need to see him, I watch that DVD of us. The one the Warblers gave me."

"Do you mind if I borrow it for a day?" She asks. I wonder why.

"Why?"

"I just think it's really cute. I wanna copy of it. "

"Fine I want it back in 24 hours. If I don't then I will hunt you down." I say in a scary tone. Rachel picks the case up and walks out of the room.

* * *

A few days later in Glee club, Rachel wants to show us a movie of Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals last year. Just to see what we can pick up to beat them. But when I hear my voice, I know she put in the wrong DVD.

"Rachel stop it now!" I yell and run at the TV. But it's too late, the picture kicked in.

"Oh crap wrong DVD. Let me change it." She says and bends down.

"NO!" The rest of the club says.

"Yes! Do it Rachel." I say and see me and Blaine dancing around the room. I turn a deep shade of scarlet and lunge toward the TV. But Finn, and Mike are holding me back. "Rachel change it." I plead. But we are through with Mine and Blaine starts singing his song. The entire club is watching and the room is silent. Right as soon as Mean starts everyone laughs at us jumping on the bed. I'm gonna kill Rachel Berry.

"Okay, well thank you for the entertainment Rachel." Mr. Shue says. I turn an even deeper scarlet. Rachel walks up and hands me the DVD. I don't even say thanks. I'm too embarrassed.

Right before we leave Rachel gives us more on her nose job. I need to get her to not do this. And I know exactly how.

* * *

I call Blaine as soon as I get home.

"Blaine I have to warn you about something."

"Yes?"

"Rachel showed the entire New Directions that video of us singing in my dorm." I breath out.

He laughs. "That must have been great."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why because I told her too."

"Why!"

"Because you sounded great."

"Blaine Anderson. I'm gonna kick your butt."

"But you love me." He says. The rest of the time we talk about nothing in particular.

* * *

It's time. Time for the flash mob. If this doesn't convince Rachel, I don't know what will. As they start the music I lead Rachel around. I have to admit it was a lot of fun. I hope this worked.

* * *

Right before we preform Born This Way Rachel tells us that she canceled her nose job. I breath a sigh of relief. I have to admit it was great. Just being with the New Directions again. As I gather up my things I see Blaine coming in. Good he did come.

"Likes Boys." He says as he reads my shirt.

"To hard to explain." I say as I run to hug him. "Take a seat, I want to sing you something."

I press play on my Ipod and start to sing

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._  
_I threw my phone across the room at you._  
_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_  
_but you stayed._

_This morning I said we should talk about it._  
_'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._  
_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

_And I said,_  
_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_  
_that took all of their problems out on me._  
_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'._  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:_

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

_You took the time to memorize me:_  
_my fears, my hopes, and dreams._  
_I just like hangin' out with you, all the time._  
_All those times that you didn't leave;_  
_It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life._

_Stay._  
_And I'll be loving you for quite some time._  
_No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad._  
_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

__I sang the song with all of the power I had and soon have Blaine's lips against mine. But I spot up above, Rachel on the balcony.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so opinion time! Should I stop writing this Fanfic at New York, or go on through season 3! Let me know. I loved writing this chapter. Stay strong, stay beautiful and you are amazing!**


	20. Rumors

**Okay so what did you guys think of that last episode of Glee. I thought that it was great! I felt bad for Blaine even though he had it coming. Just put them back together already! Stop making then suffer! Anyway enough of my rant. It's time for Rumors. **

* * *

Rumors

They are made

To hurt

To sting

To back-stab

Rumors

Are painful

Hurtful

And rude

They can

Get out of hand

Everything you worked

Comes crashing down

Rumors

They are made to

Hurt

Sting

And back stab

Rumors

Hurt

* * *

We were sitting in Dalton. I was hanging out with Blaine in his dorm. We were having a sleepover. After pulling some strings with the teachers they allowed it. So here I am with the Warblers waiting for our pizza to be delivered.

"So Kurt how is McKinley?" Wes asks.

"It's great. A lot different though."

"Are you ever going to tell me about your shirt?" Blaine really wants to know about that.

"Fine do you really want to know."

"Yes." He pleads.

"Fine. The lesson this week was about acceptance. We had to make a shirt and write the thing we are most ashamed of on our shirts."

"So you are most ashamed of liking boys." Blaine finishes. "But you are always amazing to me." He says and gives me quick kiss. There is a knock on the door and Jeff gets it.

"Okay that will be 34.95." I lean over and see. Sam.

"Sam?" I ask. He looks terrified.

"Hi Kurt." He says. I get up from my spot by Blaine and head out into the hall with Sam.

"Sam, what's going on?" I ask.

"I wanted a job. You know just to make some money."

"Sam you can't fool me. What's really going on?"

"Fine. My dad lost his job and we lost our house. We need a way for money." He says.

"Let me help. I have a bunch of old clothes that you can use." I say.

"Really?"

"Of course." I lean over and hug him.

"Look I gotta get back to work."

"I'll see you in Glee club on Monday." I say and he walks out the door. I head back into the room where the boys have already started on the pizzas. I grab a slice and engage in the conversion. I spend the rest of the night laughing and talking with the boys.

* * *

I walk over to the motel where Sam is staying. I give him a large bag of clothes.

"Thanks again Kurt."

"Anytime." I say and head back to my car.

As I drive home, I think about how Sam must feel. Having everything crash and burn. I am glad that I could help.

* * *

I was standing at my locker when Rachel comes up to me.

"How could you do that?" She demands.

"Do what?"

"Your cheating on Blaine."

"Rachel. I'm not cheating on Blaine."

"Sam is not worth it." She says.

"Look rumors are pointless. The more time we focus on them, the more time we waste not preparing for Nationals." I shut my locker and walk away.

* * *

Throughout the week more rumors came out. About Sam. With who he was cheating with. I couldn't believe that they were being rude to him. If only they knew what he was going through. I tell this all to Blaine, who comforts me.

"I know that you aren't cheating on me, so that's all that matters." He says holding me tight.

"I know, I just wish that they would lay off him." I say

"I know what will make you feel better." He says and gets up on my bed. I join him and he starts the song. I begin the jumping.

_It's…_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_Is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough_  
_You'll always sound precocious_

I join him in the song. I can't believe his love for Disney.  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

_Because I was afraid to speak_  
_When I was just a lad_  
_My father gave me nose a tweak_  
_And told me I was bad_  
_But then one day I learned a word_  
_That saved me achin' nose_

_The biggest word I ever heard_  
_And this is how it goes: Oh!_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_Is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough_  
_You'll always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

_He traveled all around the world_  
_And everywhere he went_  
_He'd use his word and all would say_  
_"There goes a clever gent"_

_When Dukes and maharajas_  
_Pass the time of day with me_  
_I say me special word and then_  
_They ask me out to tea_

_ Oh.._

_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_Is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough_  
_You'll always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_  
_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

_So when the cat has got your tongue_  
_There's no need for dismay_  
_Just summon up this word_  
_And then you've got a lot to say_

_But better use it carefully_  
_Or it could change your life_

_For exemple_  
_One night I said it to me girl_  
_And now me girl's my wife!_

_She's supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious_

__We laugh as we finish the song and just talk the rest of the night.

* * *

At the end of the week Sam, tells the Glee club what was really happening. And everyone is shocked. We all pitch in to buy him his guitar back. Finn and Rachel take it to him.

The next day he brings his little brother and sister with him. We all sing and have fun. It was great. If only Blaine were there to join us. As we finish the number, I spot a Dalton blazer.

"Blaine!" I run and hug him.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you he says. And soon we are at my house, my dad listening in on us. But we talk and have fun. All worries forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter here and done! Tell me what you thought. Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, You are amazing **


	21. Prom

**This is it, the big one Prom! So no long rant, just the chapter now! **

* * *

Your words hurt

Your words sting

No matter what they mean

You were just kidding

That's what you say

But I know where we lay

Nobody cares

Those words hurt too

There's nothing you can do

You hurt me

Ripped me apart

I don't know where to start

Leave me alone

Now I'm gone

I'll be back at dawn

You made me hurt

You words taunted

Now I'm haunted

With the laughter

With the stare

With the lack of care

Don't need you

I'll go be me all the same

For now you can't see the pain

Your words hurt

Your words sting

No matter what they mean

* * *

Mr. Shue tells us that we are preforming for Prom. I ask if Blaine can sing with us. He clears it with the club. Now I have to ask him.

* * *

As we sit at Breadstix, I grab Blaine's hand and ask him the question.

"Blaine Anderson, will you go to Prom with me." He flinches at me. "If you don't want to go, that's okay."

"No, it's the last time I went to a dance, it didn't end well."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Our school had a Sadi Hawkins dance. I asked the only other gay kid at the school, and when we were waiting for our parents, these kids came and beat the crap out of us." He says and I can see tears in his eyes.

"Look we don't have to go, we can go to a movie or something."

"No let's go."

Soon later that day I am helping the girls pick out their dresses. I just have to say that they all look great.

* * *

Rachel came over for a sleepover. I promised to help her with her hair and make-up from Prom tomorrow. She wants to sing, and who can blame her. I let her choose the song first, and I am surprised at what she picks. I thought she was over Finn.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red_  
_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_  
_Burning red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_'Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah, red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
_Comes back to me, burning red_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

"Wow Rachel. That was very nice."

"Thank you. Now it's your turn. Sing something." She pushes me up, and I stand in front of my bed. I think hard about what I want to sing.

_Tall, dark and superman_  
_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
_To save the world or go to work_  
_It's the same thing to me_  
_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_  
_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_  
_I hang on every word you say, yay_  
_And you smile and say, "How are you? "_  
_I say, "Just fine"_  
_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever_

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world, I'll be around_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_Tall, dark and beautiful_  
_He's complicated, he's irrational_  
_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_  
_Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'_  
_He's not all bad like his reputation_  
_And I can't hear one single word they say_  
_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK_  
_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world I'll be around_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world_  
_And I hope you don't save some other girl_  
_Don't forget, don't forget about me_  
_I'm far away but I never let you go_  
_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_  
_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_  
_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_  
_Wishing the card was from you_  
_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world, I'll be around..._  
_Forever and ever here_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_I swear I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_When you come back down_

We end the night singing Wicked songs at the top of our lungs. That is until my dad comes down and says it's time to sleep.

* * *

Prom really is a ton of fun. We all take turns singing and just goofing off. That is until they announce the Prom royalty. I really am rooting for Quinn. With Finn getting kicked out, she is alone. Besides she has had a hard life, getting pregnant at 16 then making a comeback the next year, she really does deserve this. But when Karofsky wins Prom King, I know that Santana has it in the bad. However I was wrong with that one too. As Figgins announces the name, I go into a state of shock. "Kurt Hummel." I run out of there, and hear Blaine chasing me.

__How could I think that they were done making fun of me. "Look do you want to go?" Blaine asks as he sits on the floor.

"No I'm going back in there. To show them that they can't touch me. They can't touch us." I say. I put on my brave face and walk onto the stage. As the crown is placed on my head, I start to tremble. But I find Blaine in the crowd and calm down. I go down for the dance, but Karofsky walks out on me. So Blaine comes up, and dances with me. Another great ending to a beautiful night. My Prince charming saves me again.

* * *

**A/N: Prom Queen was a great episode. I always felt bad for Kurt in this episode though. Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, you are amazing and great just plain awesome! **


	22. Funeral

**Sad chapter from a sad episode. Can I just say that this is one of the few that made me cry. So now I am gonna cry writing this chapter. So enjoy. **

* * *

It hurts to say

That I'm going away

It hurts to know

That I have to go

But I will see you

No matter what I do

Forget me never

I'll show up whenever

I will wish

I will be missed

With all my heart

But we all have a start

But I will see you

No matter what I do

Forget me never

I'll show up whenever

My heart is yours

We will open many doors

Forget me never

You're in my heart forever

* * *

I walk into Sue's office with Finn. I felt bad for her really. I know how hard it is to loose someone but loosing the only person that you truly loved, must be even harder. We talk to her and she agrees to let us plan her sisters funeral. But only if we help clean out her stuff.

* * *

As we clean out the room, Sue says to throw it all out. I can't imagine how much she must be hurting. I make sure to keep some of it, just in case.

* * *

"I can't imagine how much pain she is in right now." I tell Blaine as we sit for coffee.

"It must be hard Kurt. So much as happened. But I know that you can make it through and make this funeral great." He says grabbing my hand.

"I wish you would come." I add.

"It's not my place. I will meet you outside and we can do something great through." He says as he sips his coffee.

"I'll let you plan that one. I have to make this funeral perfect." I say.

"Tell me about what you plan to do when you get to New York." He says and we are soon talking rapidly. I promise to call him every chance I get.

* * *

The funeral is just like Willy Wonka. That was Jean's favorite movie. Sue is crying, and that's a first. She can't even finish her speech, so Mr. Shue helps her. As soon as they sit down, we stand up to sing our song. Tina starts us off and soon we are singing Pure Imagination, with a video on the side. All in all the funeral was sad.

I get a call later that night from Quinn. Strange she never calls me. "Kurt, Finn just broke up with me."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." I add sympathy. Blaine looks at me and I mouth _tell you later._

"I don't know what I did wrong. But I guess if he wants to go to Man Hands, he can have her."

"Look Quinn, I love talking to you, but I really have to go."

"Have fun on your date. You have to tell me about it when you get back."

"Okay. Bye Quinn." I say and hang up.

"What was that about?" Blaine asks as our food arrives.

"Finn broke up with Quinn to be with Rachel."

"That boy needs to decide who he wants to be with. No one is going to wait forever." He does have a point. Soon our topic changes to our summer plans.

I love him. I realized that as I looked into those eyes. And a week without him is going to hurt.

* * *

**A/N:Okay sad chapter has to be short. I can't write this episode very good, but I had to put it in there. Next up- New York. Stay Strong, Stay beautiful, and you are amazing! **


	23. New York

**Here we go! Season 2 season finally! This is NOT the last chapter! Promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Klaine would have never broken up. They would live in a Disney movie relationship. **

* * *

Here I am

Where I belong

New York

City of my dreams

I made it

Here I am

With all my friends

City of my dreams

I reached it

Here I am

On Broadway

Where I will end my career

I'm here

Here I am

Right by him

Holding his hand

I made it here

Here I am

With Blaine

He made all the pain

Disappear because

I made it there

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you." I say to Blaine as we lay on my bed watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

"It's only a week." He says.

"I know. But a week will feel like a year without you."

"You can call me every chance you get. And I'll text you like crazy."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He says. We both fall asleep while Hermione is holding Ron's hand in the hospital wing.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning. I have to be to the air port in 2 hours. I let Blaine sleep while I get ready. I grab my pre-packed suitcase and head upstairs. I decide to just sit and read for the next 30 minutes until I have to wake Blaine. 10 minutes later Finn comes down to the living room.

"Hey you excited?" He asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Heck ya! What about you?" I ask as he put my book down.

"Oh yeah. I think I am going to get Rachel now. I am going to ask her right after we win." He states.

"And if we don't." I question.

"We will." He says. I look at the time.

"Oh I have to go wake Blaine up." I say and hurry down the stairs. I carefully open my door, and walk inside. I jump on top of Blaine and he shoots up.

"What was that?!" He yells.

"You said to wake you up." I say innocently.

"Not like that." He says as I get off him.

"I'm sorry." I say and give him a quick kiss. "Better?"

"Much. Now I have to go get dressed. We leave in 30 be ready."

"Says the one who just woke up." I say as I head out of the room.

* * *

45 minutes later I find my self hugging Blaine.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I whisper into his ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He says as he let's go.

"KISS!" Puck shouts from where the New Directions stand. We both shrug and lean in for a kiss.

"Aww..." The New Directions say all at once. I blush a little. But hold onto him as long as I can. Rachel soon has to pull me off, or we are going to miss our plane.

"I'll call you as soon as I get off the plane." I say as Rachel pulls me away.

"I'll be waiting." He says and stands there and watches us leave. I blow him a kiss, then go through security.

* * *

As soon as we are out of the airport I pull out my phone and call Blaine.

"Hey honey!" I say.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing much. I just had to check in on you."

"Well I am just reading Harry Potter."

"Again?"

"Always."

"Very nice. Look sweetie I gotta go. I text you later."

"Okay bye honey." I hang up.

Soon after we check in Mr. Shue goes to fill out some paper work, and leaves us to song writing.

Britanny Arite, and Puck have a song, and they show it to us.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_  
_Wanna put somethin' hot in you_  
_So hot that you can't stand (And you can't stand)_

_Gonna take you to my lips_  
_Empty out every last drop_  
_So thirsty for what's in you, baby_

_That I can't stop (That I can't stop)_

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_  
_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_  
_When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin_  
_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_

_My cup, my cup_  
_Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup_  
_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_  
_You know what it is_  
_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_  
_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_  
_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

__I hold in my laughter so it looks like I'm in pain.

"Hold up. Are you singing about a bathroom cup?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah totally." Britanny says.

"We have to get out of here." Quinn says picking up her coat.

"No Mr. Shue gave us explicit instructions." Rachel shouts.

"Yeah we still have songs to write." Finn says.

"We don't have to write songs for Nationals. New York is going to write them for us." She says and we all head out.

Soon after we are singing and dancing around New York City.

* * *

The next morning me and Rachel sneak onto a Broadway stage, and sing. It was the most amazing thing ever. I know where I am going after high school.

* * *

Here we are. Preforming at Nationals. Finn wrote an amazing song. But there is a pause in the music and I wonder what is taking so long. But soon after we are singing and dancing and have the whole theater on their feet. I know we at least placed. But soon after Jessie St. James comes and tells us that Finn and Rachel's kiss cost us Nationals. He couldn't have been more right. We didn't even place.

* * *

When we get back to the hotel Santana starts screaming. She yells in Spanish which she never does unless she is really really angry. The entire room is scared to go near her, except for Puck and Sam who hold her back.

* * *

When we get back, I have coffee with Blaine. I tell him all about what happened and how much fun it was. I can't wait for summer.

* * *

**And that's the end of season 2! Again this is NOT the end of Kurt Hurt there is more. I promise. Stay Strong; stay beautiful and you are amazing. **


	24. Senior Year

**Part 2 of this story! I know I never said that there was a part 1, but now you know. Anyway here we go! Next part. Part 2 Chapter 1. **

* * *

Senior Year

I'm here

Last chance for me

To be what I want to be

Last shot for a win

But the year is just about to begin

This is the end

But I have my friends

Lost chance to hold on

Before everything is gone

Senior Year

I'm here

But not forever

I wish we could be together

From here on out

I wish I could shout

I love you

And you would shout it too

But we deal

And we can heal

Together

You and me forever

* * *

Here we go. My last first day of school. But I wish Blaine was here. Not starting at Dalton. Oh well. I will power through it.

The day goes by fairly quickly and I head into the choir room. I take a seat in my normal spot in the back and wait for everyone else to file in.

I notice that Quinn is absent. No one has seen or heard from her all summer.

"Okay guys! This is it, the Senior Year for some of you. Now, last year we made it to Nationals, and this year nothing is going to stop us from taking it." Mr. Shue starts.

"No kidding Finn and Rachel's_ The Kiss that Missed _has over 10,000 views on YouTube." I add.

"But we need some new recruits. And since they won't come to us, we are going to come to them." I see people role in purple pianos.

"If there are purple pianos involved, I am in!" I shout.

Mr. Shue gives us our assignment and we get to work.

* * *

I sit with Blaine for coffee.

"You're quite." He says as he takes a bite of his cookie.

"No. I'm being passive aggressive. You said that by the first day of school you would have made up your mind. Yet here you are, cute as ever, but still in your Warbler blazer."

"Kurt I can't leave the Warblers, those guys are my friends."

"Fine one last sales pitch. If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors."

"We will get through it. We can get through anything." He says and grabs my hand. When we leave the Lima Bean, we get in the car. I turn on the radio and sigh and Teenage Dream comes on.

"It's our song." I say and we both start to sing. It feels right this time. I want him for the rest of my life. Soon after another song comes on, and I sing it this time. Blaine doesn't seem to know it.

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go to_  
_You open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_  
_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes_  
_And you made me believe_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier, crazier_

"And I mean every word of it." I say and kiss his cheek.

* * *

I was standing at my locker when Blaine comes up to me.

"Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." I say.

"Bad day?"

"More like bad week." I add.

"You know for someone, who loves clothes so much. You haven't realized that I'm not in my Warbler outfit." He says

"You didn't do this for me did you?"

"No I did this for me. Because I can't stand being away form you."He says and gabs my hand. We walk out to the court yard where he is to audition for Glee club. He puts on his bright pink sunglasses and starts to sing. At the end of the song, I find Quinn. Pink hair, tattoos and smoking, she sure changed. But worst of all she sets a piano on fire.

* * *

It seems that Finn has a problem with Blaine. He loved him last year, and suddenly hates him. When he says that Blaine set a bonfire in the courtyard Santana points out that it was protest. Mr. Shue kicked her out of Glee club until she can be loyal once again. We then start singing You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray.

* * *

Blaine comes up to me and pulls me into the auditorium.

"I want you to know, that until you came into my life, I was nothing. I was broken and just nothing. This song is for you Kurt Hummel."

_Take a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do_  
_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
_I walk to you_  
_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is_  
_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last 8 months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_He said he never met one girl_  
_Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_But I do_  
_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_I'm coming off a little shy_  
_But I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last 8 months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_  
_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches_  
_Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that_  
_And for the first time, what's past is past_

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last 8 months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again _

__He is in tears by the end. I climb onto the stage and let him cry into my shoulder. I sing the first song that comes to mind

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
_

__We cry into each others arms. Remembering when we didn't have each other. I don't know how long we were there, but soon Finn and Rachel come in. Rachel carries me, and Finn carries Blaine to the car. We drive home and we are carried down to my room. I remember falling asleep in his arms. We are both broken but healing.

* * *

**So another chapter here and done! Let me know what you thought. Part 2 is officially a go! Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; Stay amazing! **


	25. Shreds and Glue

Hurting

Broken too

Hurting

Without you

Broken

Shattered here

Broken

Without you near

Help

Is what I need now

Help

Help me somehow

Scared

I'm lost

Scared

What's the cost

Pretend

To care

Pretend

I'm not there

Pain

they manipulate

Pain

they test fate

Found

My heart

Found

Were healing with a start

Friends

That's what we are

Friends

Can we go farther

Healed

No more fright

Healed

I see the light

Love

With you

Love

Is all I will do

Forever

We will be

Forever

You and me

* * *

"Blaine?" I ask as we sit on my bed.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me anything sweetie."

"It started when I was 13. I came out and the kids at school started being worse to me. I just felt alone. Every day I would come home in tears. I didn't know what to do. My dad kept trying to make me straight by having me help him rebuild cars, and he would set me up on dates. After I got beat up, my dad realized that I wasn't going to change. I felt even worse after that. When I joined the Warblers, I found out that I loved to sing. I started using music to mask my feelings. But when I met you, everything changed. I could tell you anything, because you had the same problems. I just don't fell so alone or helpless anymore. " He starts crying into my lap. I start to sing.

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Everytime I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..._

I pull out my phone as he starts to fall asleep. I text Rachel.

_I need your help. _

The reply is immediate.

**With what? **

_Blaine. I want to do something special for him. _

**What do you want to do?**

_Sing. All of us. Meet me at the lake in 4 hours. Bring all the New Directions. _

**What are we going to do? **

_Each of you come up with a song you want to sing Blaine. I'll bring the food. _

**Consider it done. **

_Thanks Rachel. _

* * *

I wake Blaine up and we get in the car.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Somewhere." I say as we pull out of the driveway.

"Why can't I know."

"It's a surprise." I say and pull out my Taylor Swift CD. I put it into the CD Player.

"I thought you didn't like Taylor Swift." He watched me put the CD in.

"People change." I say and put it on my favorite. We both start to sing the song.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_  
_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_  
_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_  
_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older too_  
_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_  
_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
_In a big city, they just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_I could still be little_  
_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_  
_Oh, don't you ever grow up_  
_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

As Blaine puts in his CD, he sound like a five year old as he asks me a question. "Are we there yet?"

"Really Blaine. Really." I say and he pushes play.

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Gym Class Heroes baby!_  
_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_  
_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_  
_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_  
_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_  
_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_  
_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_Let's go!_  
_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_  
_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_  
_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_  
_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_  
_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_  
_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_  
_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_  
_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_  
_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_  
_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_  
_I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)_  
_Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

I park the car on the curb and hop out. I cover his eyes.

"What's that for." He asks as I guide him to the lake.

"Its a surprise." I say as sit him down on the bench. All of the New Directions are standing around. I call Rachel over.

"Keep his eyes covered." I whisper into her ear. She puts her hands on top of mine, and I move mine.

"Kurt. What's going on." He asks.

"You'll see." I yell. As I grab the food from the trunk of the car. I hand a box to Finn and another one to Tina.

We set it up and Blaine is still freaking out.

"Why can't I know. And why is Rachel covering my eyes."

"How do you know it's not me." I say from where I am standing.

"Because I can tell which hands are my boy friends or not." He yells back.

"Okay... Rachel let his see." She pulls her hands up and Blaine is surprised at what is going on.

"Did you do this for me?" He says as he looks at what is going on.

"It's not done yet. Rachel would you like to start." I ask. Rachel and Puck walk up. Puck starts strumming his guitar.

"This one is for you Blaine." She says and starts to sing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._  
_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._  
_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Blaine is on the verge of crying, but we aren't done yet. Mercades, and Tina walk up next.

_I've been wasting my time_  
_I've been losing my mind_  
_I've been running races_  
_Still don't know what I've been chasing_  
_But my eyes still can see_  
_Bluer skies that wait for me_  
_And I'm on my way_

_Time for me to fly_  
_Time for me to soar_  
_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door_  
_Time for me to live_  
_It's time for me to sing_  
_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_  
_Time for me to fly_

_The earth can be a heavy ride_  
_When the clouds are in your eyes_  
_But I feel a calling_  
_I will rise, I won't be falling_  
_And I'll escape the gravity_  
_And I'll reach my destiny_  
_And I'll fly away_

_Time for me to fly_  
_The gates of heaven will open wide_  
_I will be_  
_I will rise_  
_There won't be compromise_  
_As I take to the open skies_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_(I'm gunna fly)_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away_  
_(You know I'm gunna fly away, yeah)_  
_I will fly away_  
_I will fly away (I'm gunna fly away)_  
_I will fly away_

Blaine has a few tears. Finn, Mike, and Sam start to sing.

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_  
_You just remember what your old pal said_  
_Boy you've got a friend in me_  
_Yeah you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them_  
_Will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you boy_

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

Santana and Britanny start off the next song.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._  
_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you_  
_Uh huh_  
_Yeah_

It's my turn to sing. I go with the song that I know best fits.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

The girls help with the back up vocals.

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

Blaine is full on crying. "I love you." I say and pull him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." He says. We spend the rest of the night talking, laughing and having a good time.

* * *

**A/N: Cute chapter. I have been waiting for something like this. Sorry for the longish wait, I couldn't get it to write correctly. But this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So enjoy. Stay strong, stay beautiful, stay amazing! **


	26. Suspended

**It's me again! So I hope you all like this story. I personally loved writing the last chapter. But now I get to write this one! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee, if I did then the show would be less predictable. **

* * *

Our love is strong

Our love is long

No matter what we do

I will always love you

My heart is together

I'm yours forever

No matter what role we play

I'm yours anyway

I hold on

Hope you aren't gone

They throw words at us

They make a fuss

We forget

No regrets

Our love is strong

Our love is long

No matter what we do

I will always love you

* * *

We are doing West Side Story for our school musical. I need the role of Tony. If I want to get into NYADA. My audition went well. At least I think it did. But then I saw Blaine's and new that the role was his. He was just amazing. But I love him anyway. Maybe I can run for class president instead. I just need something to put on that application. But I'm running against Britanny, who is promising Topless Tuesdays and Pixi Stix. I am never going to win. Oh well, I guess it's time to find a new school.

* * *

"Hey honey." Blaine says as we meet up in front of the school.

"Hey Sweetie." I say as we go to my locker. He's just being extra nice because it's election day. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." We walk down to the gym where the voting is held. I stand by Blaine the entire time. By the time Glee club comes, I am devastated, I know I lost.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel I need you in my office." Figgins walks in. I give Blaine a look and follow him behind. My dad is in the office, I wonder what happened.

"Kurt won by 192 votes." Bieste says.

"Well that's good isn't it." My dad says. I wonder what they are getting at.

"You see there are more ballets than there are seniors, and Kurt won by a large amount." She finishes.

"No I didn't do it." I say catching on.

"Well, unless you can prove it, then you are suspended." Figgins starts,

"That's unfair. I didn't do it!" I yell.

"Kurt calm down." My dad says and grabs my hand.

"And banned from Sectionals."

"How long do I have to prove myself?" I ask as clam as I can manage.

"Well, we don't have proof yet. So I'll give you two days."

"Okay." I say, turn on my heel and leave. I have to find Blaine.

"Baby what's wrong?"He says as I approach his locker.

"Somebody stuffed the ballot boxes. They think I did it." I choke out. He leads me to the choir room, the one place we are safe, and he holds me.

"It's going to be okay." He says. We sit in the choir room and soon the rest of the club comes in. They try to ask what's wrong, but Blaine tells them to hold the questions. When everyone but Rachel is here, we all take a seat. "Where's Rachel?" Artie asks. When Rachel walks into the door.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I've been suspended and banned from Sectionals." What did she do? I thought to myself. I get up to go talk to Rachel.

"Rachel what did you do?" I ask her when we are out in the hall.

"I stuffed the ballet boxes." She says looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's okay Rachel." I say pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you for being honest."

"I just hope I can still get into NYADA."

"You are going to get into that school. You know why. Because you are amazing." I say and let her go before she gets into even more trouble.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Blaine asks me.

"Yeah. I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"I wrote it a while ago, so it's not very good." I say as I grab my song book.

"I bet it's amazing." He says as I open it, and sit basically on his lap. I start to sing.

_Looking off into the distance_

_One small thing _

_Can make the difference_

_Between you and me_

_Everything we could be_

_Just one step, Just one breath _

_Away from you _

_Just one month Just one day _

_Until I get to you _

_Don't wanna break apart _

_Don't wanna break my heart_

_Do I need to pull away _

_Do I need you everyday _

_Just one step, Just one breath _

_Away from you _

_Just one month Just one day _

_Until I get to you _

_I've got one minute_

_Until we are together_

_Feels like forever_

_Weather I'm a mile_

_I get closer _

_Everyday _

_Just one step, Just one breath _

_Away from you _

_Just one month Just one day _

_Until I get to you _

__"It's not very good." I mutter.

"It's amazing." He says greeting me with a kiss. We sit in a silence for 5 minutes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Blaine starts.

"I am thinking about where I would be without you."

"Don't think that, think where we are now." He says and we walk hand in hand upstairs. We do have a show tonight anyway.

* * *

After the show, I find Blaine going over his moves. I noticed that the Warblers were in the audience. That's probably where Blaine went last week.

"You did amazing." I say as pull him in for a hug.

"You did better." He says and we walk hand in hand out of the auditorium.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Just for you guys I found I poem I was going to use for Never Been Kissed, like way back there, but I lost it and just found it last night! So here you go **

**_The next day _  
**

**_I remember the word he had to say _**

**_I wish he was mine_**

**_But I'll be fine_**

**_As I was in the hall _**

**_Karofsky made me fall _**

**_I followed him _**

**_Wishing I never went in _**

**_But then he came close_**

**_He did all the thing I hate the most_**

**_My first kiss_**

**_Shouldn't be like this_**

**_I told Blaine _**

**_And then he came_**

**_Told he everything_**

**_He started aiding _**

**_Up against the _****_fence_**

**_Karofsky was tense_**

**_Did what I could_**

**_Didn't end good _**

**__So there you go! Stay Strong, Stay amazing and Stay beautiful **


	27. Winning

**Okay one thing. Look at the poem closely. There is a message in it. I'll tell you what it says at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

We

Eventually

Will exceed

In

Loving everything we

Live for

When

It's our turn we will

Never give up hope

Standing up

Exceeding in

Caring for one another

Together to the end

In andW

Out we will win

Never stopped loving Blaine

Anderson he

Loves me too

So together we are true winners.

* * *

Sectionals. This time last year I was at Dalton hoping to get a boy to love me. Now here we are this year, Only 2 girls and not enough members. Most of the girls went to to Trouble Tones, except Rachel, Tina, and Quinn. But Rachel is banned. So now we just have to use band members. We have to win this.

"We are going to win." I say to Blaine before we go on.

"No we are not." What is he going at? "We are going to kill this thing!" He says and the rest of the club agrees.

We pulled last slot so we take our seats and watch every else head on stage. When it's our turn to go on, we all take our places on the stage. We start with ABC and in all honesty that song was made for Tina. She sang it great. We all get in position and Quinn starts on her part. Afterwards we start with Man in the Mirror. When we finish we head back to get ready for the placements.

"You did great." I tell Blaine. He had a solo and he did it great.

"You did amazing!" We all file on stage and wait for the first place winner to be announced. And We won! I hug Blaine. This is the first competition we have won together. No ties, no second place. Pure winning. And it felt great.

* * *

When we got back to my house, all of the New Directions came over. Mostly for Finn, but Blaine, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn all came down to my room.

"You guys did great." Rachel starts.

"We would have done better if you were there with us." I say and finish with her hair.

"I wish I could. But I will be there for Regionals." She says and we don't doubt her.

"Hey Blaine. Can you plug my Ipod in?" I ask. We need music.

"Sure." He says and gets up off my bed to plug it in. Defying Gravity starts to play.

"Shall we Rachel?" I ask.

"Of course." She says and she starts singing.

_Something has changed within me _  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_

I take the second part.  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

__We sing the chorus together.

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

__Rachel starts again.

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cuz someone says they're so_

I take the second part.  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_

Rachel takes this line.  
_Too long I've been afraid of_

I take the next one.  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_

And we blend for the last part.  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down!_

__We both finish, both of us hitting the high F.

"Kurt, you did it. You hit the high F." Rachel says excited. Everyone else in the room is amazed too.

"I know. I've been doing that for about 3 years."

"Wait. You blew that note in our diva off? Why?"

"Lets just say that while I am used to rude phone calls, my dad isn't."

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry." Rachel says pulling me in for a hug.

"It's fine." I say and we spend the rest of the night singing, talking and just having a good time.

* * *

Whatever Quinn did to get the rest of the girls back, I am amazed that she got them back. While we were singing We Are Young in the auditorium, they just came and sang with us. It was great.

"Hey Blaine. Do you want to go for some coffee?" I ask pulling my coat on.

"Sure. Lima Bean?"

"Where else?" We walk through the door of the shop and I am instantly warmed. But the I see Sebastian.

"Hey guys!" He says.

"Hey." Blaine says then turns to the cashier and gives our coffee order. I pull out my wallet. "Nope. My treat."

"Nope I'm the one that invited you." I say and pull my money out and pay before he can stop me.

"Kuurt." Blaine whines.

"Bllaine." I whine back. "I already paid. Now go get your Medium Drip."

"You guys are too cute together." Sebastian stays. Man he bugs me. I know he wants Blaine. We sit and talk for about an hour then head back to Blaine's car. He plugs in his Ipod and Aladdin starts to play. He starts the song off.

_I can show you the world _  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid _  
_Tell me, princess, now when did _  
_You last let your heart decide? _

_I can open your eyes _  
_Take you wonder by wonder _  
_Over, sideways and under _  
_On a magic carpet ride _

I take the next part.

_A whole new world _  
_A new fantastic point of view _  
_No one to tell us no _  
_Or where to go _  
_Or say we're only dreaming _

_A whole new world _  
_A dazzling place I never knew _  
_But when I'm way up here _  
_It's crystal clear _  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Unbelievable sights _  
_Indescribable feeling _  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _  
_Through an endless diamond sky _

_A whole new world _  
_Don't you dare close your eyes _  
_A hundred thousand things to see _  
_Hold your breath - it gets better _  
_I'm like a shooting star _  
_I've come so far _  
_I can't go back to where I used to be _

_A whole new world _  
_Every turn a surprise _  
_With new horizons to pursue _  
_Every moment red-letter _  
_I'll chase them anywhere _  
_There's time to spare _  
_Let me share this whole new world with you _

_A whole new world _  
_That's where we'll be _  
_A thrilling chase _  
_A wondrous place _  
_For you and me_

__When we finish the song we are at my house. He turns the car off and walks inside with me.

"Hi Dad." I say as we walk into the house. Dad is on the couch watching football. Blaine sits down on the couch and watches it too. Football bores me so I go in the kitchen with Carole.

"Hi Kurt." She says and I start pulling out ingredients to help with dinner.

"Hi Carole." I measure the ingredients and add them to the bowl.

"You guys were great at Sectionals. I can't wait for Regionals." She said. And we spend the next half hour talking about Glee. Until Blaine walks in.

"Hi Blaine." Carole says sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel." He is too formal.

"Again it's Carole." She says yet again.

"Hi Carole." He tries again. I turn around and slip on the wet floor.

"Oh Kurt." Carole says helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"Are you sure?" It's Blaine this time. He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Yes. I am fine." I say and put dinner in the oven. "Now go watch your football game."

"It's at half-time." He says and sits at the table with me. That is until Finn comes in and says that its the start of the next quarter.

* * *

After dinner Blaine heads home. Fifteen minutes later I get a text from him.

_Hey! :) _

_**Hey! **_I say in return. _  
_

_What's up? _

_**Nothing much? You? **  
_

_Same. Just watching some Disney movies _

_**Do tell? **_

_****Promise not to laugh _

_**Promise.**_

_****Okay. I'm watching... Cinderella. _

_**Aw..that's a sweet movie. **  
_

_****No laughing at me? _

_**I didn't laugh. **  
_

_****Yay! :) _

_**Yay! :) I am going to head to bed though. Text ya in the morning? **  
_

_Okay, Goodnight and sleep well. _

__I smile as I read his texts. I grab my Harry Potter book off my stand and read late into the night. I can't read while texting. It just doesn't work.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so as I promised the poem. If you look at just he first letters it spells out WE WILL WIN SECTIONALS. You don't want to know how long that took me to do. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter. Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, and Stay Amazing! **


	28. Michael

**Hey guys! I'm back! Again! I was going to have this up sooner but I had something happen that delayed me. Anyway enough of my talking, it's the chapter that you are here for.**

* * *

Holding on

Staying Strong

Holding on

For you

Holding on

Hoping for the best

Holding on

You're better than the rest

Holding on

Sometimes its okay to cry

Holding on

Sometimes you just have to cry

Holding on

To you

Holding on

Forever

* * *

"Ready?" Blaine asks as we walk down to his car, hand in hand. We were going on a double date with Rachel and Finn. As we get in the car, I almost throw myself at the radio. I turn it on, and odd as it seems. Our Song by Taylor Swift starts to play. I sitting shot gun, start to sing.

_I was riding shotgun_  
_With my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_He's got a one-hand feel_  
_On the steering wheel_  
_The other on my heart_  
_I look around, turn the radio down_  
_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_  
_I say, "Nothing,_  
_I was just thinking_  
_How we don't have a song"_  
_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up_  
_The front porch steps_  
_After everything that day_  
_Had gone all wrong_  
_And been trampled on_  
_And lost and thrown away_  
_Got to the hallway,_  
_Well on my way_  
_To my lovin' bed_  
_I almost didn't notice_  
_All the roses_  
_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
_Waited for something to come along_  
_That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way he laughs_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_  
_Play it again_

_I was riding shotgun_  
_With my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_I grabbed a pen_  
_And an old napkin_  
_And I wrote down our song_

We both smile as the song comes to a close. Blaine shifts through the radio stations until he finds a song he likes, then stops and starts to sing.

_So this is what you meant_  
_When you said that you were spent_  
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't hold back_  
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

We pull into the Breadstix parking lot and wait for the song to finish.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_  
_This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

As Blaine sings the last note, we climb out of the car and walk into Breadstix. We spot Finn and Rachel sitting at a table. We take a seat with them and start talking rapidly.

"So guys, you ready for Regionals?" Finn asks.

"Totally. We are going to kill it this year." I say and take a sip of my iced tea. I watch as the young waitress comes over and takes our order.

"And what would you like sweetie." She says looking at Blaine. She's totally flirting with him. Too bad he's too oblivious to tell.

"Um.. just some spaghetti." He says looking down at the menu. As soon as she walks away, we all laugh. "What?" Blaine asks in defense.

"She was totally flirting with you." Finn says.

"No she wasn't, she was just being nice."

"No she was flirting," Rachel starts, "I know what flirting is. Trust me I used it all the time."

"Can't she tell that I'm gay?" Blaine asks across the table.

"Can I be honest Blaine?" I ask. He nods. "You don't look gay. You are cute and adorable, heck even Rachel wanted to date you. I am obviously gay, my voice and sense of fashion just show it." That's when he realizes it.

"So that's why all girls are so nice to me." He says and we all snort into our drinks.

"Figured that out all by yourself?" I whisper so no one else but him can hear me.

"Took you long enough." Finn says, but then our food comes and Finn starts stuffing himself. Blaine goes slower, but is still eating at a fast pace. Me and Rachel slowly eat our food. By the time me and Rachel finish Blaine and Finn are in a talk about football. We all get up to leave, but get stopped by the waitress.

"Call me." She says handing Blaine a paper and walking to serve the next customers. We all laugh and walk out, with Blaine's arm around my waist and Finn's around Rachel's .

"Do you guys want to come over?" Rachel asks. "My dads are out and we can just have a nice talk, maybe some singing, in preparation for Regionals." She says. I share a look with Blaine, and then answer.

"That sound nice Rachel. We'll meet you there." I say and get in Blaine's car. We drive for about 5 minutes then pull into Rachel's driveway. She is already downstairs messing with her music equipment. "Hey!" I say and she turns around.

"Hey. Finn is getting some food. I almost have this set up. I have the perfect song for us." She says, and soon I hear Finn coming down the stairs, bag of chips in hand.

"Really Finn. You just ate." I say.

"I'm hungry." He adds in protest.

"What else is new." I mutter and he shoots me a look.

"Okay Finn. Ready to start." Rachel says and hands him a microphone. He nods and gets up on her make-shift stage. Soon they start to sing, I recognize the song immediately. It's the one Finn wrote last year.

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close yet so far apart_  
_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not okay_  
_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be pretending_

_How long do I fantasize_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love_  
_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong,_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no ones letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we always, always, always be_  
_Will we always, always, always be_  
_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

Blaine still looks confused. "That was an original song Finn wrote last year." I whisper in his ear and suddenly he understands. Its our turn to sing, and we hope up for our 5 minute talk.

"What song do you want to do?" I ask.

"Total Eclipse of The Heart." He whispers in my ear. I quickly agree and he takes the first lines.

_Turn around,_  
**every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around**  
_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**  
_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**  
_Turn around,_  
**_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_**

_Turn around bright eyes,_  
**Every now and then I fall apart**  
_Turn around bright eyes,_  
**Every now and then I fall apart**

_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild**  
_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms**  
_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry**  
_Turn around,_  
**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes**

_Turn around bright eyes,_  
**Every now and then I fall apart**  
_Turn around bright eyes,_  
**Every now and then I fall apart**

**_And I need you now tonight_**  
**_And I need you more than ever_**  
**_And if you'll only hold me tight_**  
**_We'll be holding on forever_**  
**_And we'll only be making it right_**  
**_'cause we'll never be wrong_**  
**_Together we can take it to the end of the line_**  
**_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_**  
**_I don't know what to do 0and I'm always in the dark_**  
**_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_**  
**_I really need you tonight_**  
**_Forever's gonna start tonight_**  
**_Forever's gonna start tonight_**  
**_Once upon a time I was falling in love_**  
**_But now I'm only falling apart_**  
**_There's nothing I can do_**  
**_A total eclipse of the heart_**  
**_Once upon a time there was light in my life_**  
**_But now there's only love in the dark_**  
**_Nothing I can say_**  
**_A total eclipse of the heart_**

_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Turn around,_  
**every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be**  
_Turn around,_  
**every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am**  
_Turn around,_  
**every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you**  
_Turn around,_  
**every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do**

_fjsdhfksdjfljasdflksqadjfkls ajdflsdkjfsdhgikejlfd;s'dbgmklsdf';A?  
Turn around bright eyes,_**_  
_Every now and then I fall apart**

_Turn around bright eyes,_**_  
Every now and then I fall apart_**

**_And I need you now tonight_**  
**_And I need you more than ever_**  
**_And if you'll only hold me tight_**  
**_We'll be holding on forever_**  
**_And we'll only be making it right_**  
**_'cause we'll never be wrong_**  
**_Together we can take it to the end of the line_**  
**_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_**  
**_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_**  
**_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_**  
**_I really need you tonight_**  
**_Forever's gonna start tonight_**  
**_Forever's gonna start tonight_**  
**_Once upon a time I was falling in love_**  
**_But now I'm only falling apart_**  
**_There's nothing I can do_**  
**_A total eclipse of the heart_**  
**_Once upon a time there was light in my life_**  
**_But now there's only love in the dark_**  
**_Nothing I can say_**  
**_A total eclipse of the heart_**

We finish the song, with a loud applause from Rachel. I lean over into Blaine and kiss him then and there.

* * *

We are having a Michael week in Glee. Best day ever. We were sitting in the Lima Bean talking about Michael when Sebastian came up, and told us that the Warblers were doing Micheal so we can't.

"Blaine told me." He said. I can't believe it.

"How often do you two talk?" I ask.

"It may have slipped out." He said. I can't stay mad at him. He is just too adorable. Santana gets all mad and then we end up leaving before anyone can get hurt.

The glee club didn't take the news as well. Because the next night I find myself dressed in all black getting ready to duel the Warblers. "Blaine what if someone gets hurt." I don't trust them as I used to.

"No one is going to get hurt. It's just a battle." He says pulling on his black jacket. He walks out with Santana and I can hear them talking. As soon as Santana snaps her fingers, we all walk out. Soon we are singing and dancing to Bad. I have to admit it was pretty fun. Up until the one thing I feared happened.

It all goes in slow motion. Sebastian pulling out a slushie, and Blaine pushing me back, taking it. He lands on the ground crying in pain. I can't believe that the Warblers just walked away. I pick Blaine up and put him in the back of my car.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." I tell Finn and drive off. As soon as we reach the ER, they whisk him away, and I am left sitting in the waiting room. Soon the rest of the New Directions are there, as well as Dad and Carole.

We sit for 2 hours, before the rest of the New Directions leave. Finn takes Rachel home, so I am left sitting with Dad and Carole. Carole holds me. "It's going to be okay." She whispers in my ear. An hour later a doctor comes and tells us that his right eye cornea is scratched and that he needs surgery. I hold in my whimper. "It's okay Kurt. He is going to be fine." Carole says.

* * *

"Hey babe." I say slipping into Blaine's room. He is sitting on his bed, with an eye patch.

"Hey!" He says rather enthusiastically. "Its good to see you."

"Its even better for me." I say. I lean over and sit on his bed. He grabs my hand. "You know Artie had a burst out today. He said he was tired of people walking all over us. I have to admit it, I agree."

"Well at least everything is going to work out for the better. We are going to win Regionals and Nationals. And you are going to get into NYADA." This is where I tell him.

"Speaking of NYADA. I got my letter." I said and he looks as me.

"Well what did it say." Time for my dramatics.

"Well... it said." I say and pretend to be sad.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine says.

"Why are you sorry. I am a finalist." I say and he almost jumps off the bed.

"Kurt! That's amazing. I am so proud of you!" He says leaning over and giving me a quick hug and kiss. I stay until 9 then decide that its time to head home.

* * *

Santana wanted to hurt Sebastian. I told her that we were taking the high road. So when she came in and said that she had it all on tape, I was surprised. I wonder how she got that. But I had a better idea.

Soon the Warblers are walking into the auditorium. We start singing Black or White, and soon everyone except Sebastian are dancing on stage. And now at least they know who they are dealing with.

* * *

Blaine went in for surgery today, I haven't seen him in almost a week. I still have to wait another week before I get to see him. It is going to be hard, but I can make it through it. I mean, how are we supposed to do next year. I keep myself busy with music and homework. I always have free time now, so I decide to start dancing more. Within the week I have lost 2 pounds.

"Hey Finn." I say as he comes downstairs.

"Hey Kurt. Wanna come over to Rachel's with me? I don't want to go alone."

"Finn you are going to be married to him, get used to it. But I do have an idea, and I need Rachel's help." I say and we are in the car. I run the idea through my head.

"Hey Rachel I need your help. I want to do something special for Blaine for Valentines Day." I say. We send Finn into the other room, and we spend the rest of the time in her room. Making calls, planning, and putting the finishing touches on the prefect Valentines Day present.

* * *

**A/N: I am excited to write the next chapter. Blaine's Valentines Day present is going to be the best thing ever. I have been wanting to write it for like ever, and now I can. Anyway sorry for the delay. We had something happen and I couldn't sit down to write. It took me days to write this chapter. Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; and stay amazing. **


	29. Flash Mob

Its Valentines Day

Our first together

I have the flashbacks

Of us

You holding me in your arms

Laugh till we cry

Telling me your jokes

Me telling you my fears

We will be together

Live forever

Happily ever after

I remember our love

You have my heart

Now don't break it

Felt as if I had known you forever

When I first met you

Now I can be yours

You holding me in your arms

Laugh till we cry

Telling me your jokes

Me telling you my fears

We will be together

Live forever

Happily ever after

* * *

I walk into BreadStix in a suit a little early. I have been getting letters from Blaine all weeks and he told me to meet him early. I walk in and take a table. I see the Gorilla, but who was under it, I wasn't expecting. Dave Karofsky is trying to get me to go out with him. Again. I gently let him down, and walk hi m to the door. But some of his friends from school are there and I can't imagine how much that must hurt him.

I spend the rest of the night with Finn and Rachel, sad that Blaine isn't there. The Sugar Shack is great and all, and the music is great but I just want my Blaine. However I can't give him his present until tomorrow. But when Sugar announces the next song and everyone looks to the back, I see Blaine. He comes up singing Love Shack and give me the second verse. After we sing, we spend the rest of the night dancing. He hands me my present and I open it.

"Oh thank you Blaine!" I say and see that he has given me an Ipod full of csongs that we have sung together. "I love it. But I can't give you your present until tomorrow." I say.

"You don't have to get me anything." He said as he lays his head on my shoulder.

"Yes I did. And you are going to love it. Meet me tomorrow in the auditorium after school." I say and drag him over to get some food.

The perfect Valentines Day.

* * *

I walk back into the school making sure that everything was in place. The Warblers (minus Sebastian) are all here, all the New Directions and then some. This is going to be epic. We just did our last run through and it was flawless. I stand in the auditorium waiting for Blaine. When I see him walk through the rows of seats I start to talk.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Hey! I made it!" He yells back. "I'm ready for this epicness you said you have planned." He says as he jumps onto the stage.

"You better be." I say and here the cue for the music and I start to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back_  
_All you said before_  
_Like how much you wanted_  
_Anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back_  
_But here you are again_  
I grab Blaine's hand and pull him into the choir room where the New Directions are waiting. They sing the next part with me and start their part of the dance.

_'Cause we belong together now_  
_Forever united here somehow_  
_Yeah you got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

We all pull Blaine out of the choir room and into the hallway where there are more kids dancing. I keep singing.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too_  
_Either way I found out_  
_I'm nothing without you_

We walk through the halls and in each hall there is a group of kids dancing.

_'Cause we belong together now_  
_Forever united here somehow_  
_Yeah you got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh Yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow_  
_Yeah you got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

__I pull Blaine through the door that leads to the football field. Sitting on the bleachers are all of the kids that danced during the flash mob. I pull Blaine into the middle and say, "Blaine I love you with all of my life. Happy Valentines Day." I say and he is close to tears. I think he really starts crying when he hears the Warblers singing Somewhere Only We Know. The song he sang to me when I left Dalton. I sing the part he sang to me.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_(Some - where)_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Blaine hugs each and every Warbler that is there. He is crying and you can see the tears running off his face.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_

He comes into my arms. "I'll never say goodbye to you." He says, and pulls me in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I just really really really wanted to write another flash mob. But I think I almost cried wrting this chapter. And you know how everyone wants their Edward Cullen, screw that I want my own Kurt/ Blaine. Either one. They are both adorable! Anyway Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; and stay amazing. **


	30. On My Way

**Okay so super random. When I go to write the part about Karofsky my computer decided to play Cough Syrup (the glee version of course!) i seriously almost cried. Anyway onto the chapter! **

* * *

Wake up one day to fin

Everything fell apart

Hearts are shattered

Dreams are torn

Nothing will be the same

Life took a turn

We long to go back

Building a bridge

Blocked halfway through

I never knew

This would happen

If I could

I would go back

Trace my footsteps

But I can't

The sad things happen

But soon after

Happiness comes

As we grow

We will never fully

mend together

But we can come close

We don't know when

Don't know how

But we can find you somehow

But life is life

That comes at a price.

* * *

"What am I going to do Blaine? Its all my fault." I say as he hold me as I cry.

"Kurt it's not your fault. No one could have known that this would happen." He says and the flashback comes into my mind.

* * *

_"You guys. I have something to tell you." Mr. Shue said. He seemed sad. We all quickly took our seats Blaine still holding my hand. "Last night, David Karofsky, tried to commit suicide." I become shocked. _

_"What! Why?" I yell tears threatening to break the surface. Blaine does more than take my hand, he holds me. The rest of the club is in shock. No one moves, but I take my phone out and look at his facebook page. The things those kids are writing hurt even more. _

_**Go back in the closet**  
_

_**Try try again **_

_**Better luck next time **_

_and things much much worse. _

_I run out of there as fast as I can._

* * *

"I should have answered one of those stupid calls. What have I done?" I say to myself.

"Kurt. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. Don't you see. If I would have been there to help him. He needed me. I wasn't there." I say.

"Kurt. Look at me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Blaine says slowly.

"Look at me. I was too lazy to answer those phone calls. I should have been there throwing the hate at him, for all the help I did. What have I become?"I say falling on the bed tears coming out. Blaine rubs my back and starts to quietly sing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean (you're so mean)_  
_When you talk (when you talk)_  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices (change the voices)_  
_In your head (in your head)_  
_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_  
_Look happy, You'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do the same_  
_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_  
_And it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)_  
_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_  
_(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect)_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

He finishes the song and I end up in tears. I let him hold me and whisper sweet things into my ear. He held me until I fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up in the morning and find Blaine still holding me.  
"Blaine, baby wake up. We are going to be late for Regionals, if you don't wake up now." I say and shake him.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles and rolls over. Fine I guess he wants to do it this way. I grab my Ipod and blasted Gangnam Style. Blaine jumps out of the bed. It takes him a second before he figures out what is going on, then he gets up and starts doing the dance. I soon join him. We are dancing around the room when Finn comes in. He sees what we are doing and joins in. We stand in a line with Blaine in the front and dance up the stairs. Dad and Carole are sitting on the couch. They turn around and laugh at the fact that three teenagers are dong gangnam style up the stairs at 7 in the morning. When the song ends we all laugh for a good five minutes. We soon head down to get ready.

"That was too great." Blaine said.

"It was fun! The fact that Finn came." I say and laugh at the memory.

Too soon we are all in the car on our way to Regionals. We all sit back and cheer on the Warblers. They did good. But we are going to do better. Soon we are in the Green Room in our show circle.

As we stand on stage I mouth "I love you" to Blaine before the curtain goes up.

* * *

I decide to pay Dave a visit before I head over to the wedding. I walk up to his hospital room.

"Hey." I say as I walk in and close the door. I set my flowers down on the table.

"They are letting me go home tomorrow." He says.

"That's great!" I say and pull a chair over to his bed. "In Glee club our assignment was to look forward to the future. You wanna give it a try." I say and soon we are imaging him in the future taking his son to his first football game.

"I can't go back there." He said.

"Then go to a new school." I say and hold his hand. "You are a great person Dave. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." I say as I walk out the door. If I am late to Rachel's wedding I am never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

I am sitting with Tina, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel all waiting for Quinn to come to the wedding. If this is our way of celebrating winning Regionals, I want to know what Nationals is going to be like. Rachel keeps texting Quinn.

"Rachel relax. She is going to make it." I whisper in her ear. But I was wrong 20 minutes later we get a call form Quinn's mom saying that she was in an accident.

"Quinn." I whisper. We don't know if she is going to be okay. That's all we know as I walk out crying on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter. I had a hard time writing this one. I don't know if i can update over the weekend, but I'll try my best. Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful for all of you guys and the fact that you have read my story! Thank you is not enough. Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; Stay Amazing and Don't Change. **


	31. One Year

**Okay so this is Klaine one year anniversary. Which might I add RIB totally forgot! I was like really. But its understandable. But still. So now its my turn to say what happened. Now for the next chapter. **

* * *

Blaine

Its been a year

Since you've been here

Its been a year we've been together

Now I want you forever

You were my first

I want you to be my last

Because time go too fast

I love you

I really do

Blaine

Do you remember when we were on the stairs

I thought to my self nobody cares

When I thought I was alone

You were there for me

More than you should be

I love you

I really do

* * *

"Do you know what day it is?" I ask as we walk into the school.

"Of course I do. How could I forget." He said as he grabs my hand and walks me to my locker. "Meet me here after school." He says and walks away. All I do is worry.

I meet Blaine at my locker and he pulls me out to his car. He hands me a blindfold. "What's this for?" I ask.

"For you to wear silly." He says and looks at me. "You can put it on, or I can do it for you."

"But its going to mess up my hair." I protest. He gives me a look and I put it on. All I can see is black. "Can you at lease put ton some music?" I sigh.

"Of course." We drive for two hours and by then I have gotten used to the blindfold. He stops the car and I make to take the blindfold off.

"Not yet." He says grabbing my hand. He gets out of the car and goes over to my side. He helps me out. He grabs my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "Trust me." He leads me through what feels like a maze. When we go to some stairs I feel like I am going to fall, he stops at the bottom of the staircase. He take the blindfold off. I gasp. We are standing at the staircase in Dalton where we first met. "Kurt Hummel when you first tapped on my shoulder that day last year, it was love at first sight. I loved you and wanted to hold you and call you mine. But I couldn't because you just needed to be my friend. But when you sang Blackbird I knew that I had to have you. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. And now we are back, on the day where we first kissed." He said and leads me to the room where I was sitting a year ago decorating a casket. He sat me down in the chair and he sat across.

"You move me Kurt." He said and leaned over to kiss me. That's when the Warblers come in and start Candles. I take my cue and start to sing. Blaine takes the next part and we sing the duet the same way we did at Regionals the year before.

"I love you." I say and we lean in and kiss. I can see all the Warblers smile. Even Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute chapter. This is what I thought they would do and I loved it! :) Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; and Stay Amazing! :) :) **


	32. Bubbles

**Okay so I had writers block that is why I haven't updated in a while, so I hope this chapter is good... **

* * *

What is this feeling I have

Its so new and real

I've never had it before

But its feeling toward you

I feel warm and happy

As if I could fly

I feel like nothing is impossible

I feel like we could go on forever

Do you feel the same

Or is your heart icy cold

Or do you want to leave

I am told this feeling is love

I am told love is poweful

But do you love me

Cuze I love you

* * *

Blaine's brother was in town. I always felt kinda bad for him. I mean his brother was just tearing him down, and his parents don't really care for him either. I decided he just needed to come over.

"Hey swettie." Blaine says as he walks through the front door.

"Hey." I say and kiss him on the cheek. I lead him into my room and sit him on my bed. "I wrote you something."

"What is it."

"Sit and listen." I say and pull out my electric piano. I start to play the opening notes of the song I wrote.

_Where's the people I once knew _

_The things we used to do _

_Now they go on all day long_

_As if they were never strong _

_I'm gonna keep trying _

_Even though everybody's crying_

_I'm not gonna give up _

_I'm gonna stay strong _

_Cuze I'm still holding on_

_Where's the happily ever after _

_That I hear about _

_Where do I need to be _

_I am ready to let you know_

_I'm gonna keep trying _

_Even though everybody's crying _

_I'm not gonna give up _

_I'm gonna stay strong_

_Cuze I'm still holding on _

"That was beautiful. Thank you." Blaine said and leaned over and pulled me into a hug. We watch Mulan until its time for dinner. Finn digs in as soon as he sits down. Blaine is not much better. I take a seat by Carole and we start a small conversation.

"You ready for your NYADA audition."

"Not even close. I still have to pick out a song."

"Whatever it is you are going to do great." Carole said and pats my hand.

"Thanks." I said and she makes to start the dishes. "Let me do that." I say and fill the sink with warm water. I feel arms around my waist. "Hi Blaine."

"Want some help?"

"Yes grab a towel and start drying the dishes." I say. "But first turn on my Ipod. He presses play and Call Me Maybe starts to play. I start to sing

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

Blaine starts to sing the next part.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

Our voices come together in harmony.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Blaine grabs bubbles out of the sink and flicks them at my face. "Blaine Anderson!" I shout before he starts to sing again.

_Hey, I just met you,_

I grab bubbles out of the sink and flick them back. Soon we are in a singing bubble war.  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

By the time the song was over we were both soaking wet, but the dishes were done. We head back downstairs to get into some dry clothes. We curl up onto the bed and watch Greese until we both fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I just didn't know how to write it. Anyway Stay Strong Stay amazing and stay beautiful :) :) **


	33. Its Not Right But Its Okay

What did I do

To hurt you

So bad

That you had to make me sad

Why do you need

To feed me

Words that sting

And around they fling

As they sink

I think

Worse of me

But that you can't see

You made me

into what you see

Hurt and broken

In my tears I am soakin

This is me now

Can't go back anyhow

This is what you wanted

Your words haunted

* * *

"He's just a guys I met at the music store!" I scream. I can't believe he thinks that I am cheating.

"Its not right, but its okay." Blaine says as he throws my phone on my bed and walks out the door. I sit on my bed and cry. I can't believe what just happened. What have I done, what did I do. "That's good to use in a song." I think to myself. I grab out my song book and start to scribble down ideas.

_When you left. _Ierase it. That wasn't what needed to be written. I think harder.

_The moment you walked out _I liked that. I kept it there. Soon the rest of the words started coming.

_I thought about what I could do _

_But all I could think about was you_

_Now all I can say is _

_What have I done_

_What did I do _I stop again. It takes several minutes for the next part to come out.

_How can I fix this_

_And not be mad at you _

_Where did you go _

_Where could you be_

_Right now I wish I was anyone but me _

_I thought you'd come back_

_But you never did_

_I just couldn't take it anymore _

_So I shouted _

_What have I done_

_What did I do_

_How can I fix this_

_And not be mad at you_

_When I looked around the corner_

_And saw you standing there_

_Happiness over took me _

_and I asked_

_What have I done_

_What did I do_

_How can I fix this_

_And not be mad at you_

I soon had the lyrics written. I look at my final piece and call it as good as it was going to get. I set my book down and grab my electric piano. I spend the rest of the night composing.

* * *

The next day in Glee Blaine sings _Its Not Right But Its Okay. _I walk out as he finishes the song. I wipe away my tears and sit in my car. I hear a knock on my car window. I look up and see one Rachel Berry standing outside. I unlock the doors and let her in.

"Kurt. I know how you feel. You feel terrible. But you can Blaine can make it through this, because you are in love." She said first off.

"How do you know how I feel? You know how bad I feel?" I say and grab my song out of my bag.

"Kurt. This is good. It shows that you feel bad. Why don't you show it to Blaine?" She asked.

"Because you think he is going to listen to me? You think he cares? He just basically broke up with me."

"You know that isn't true. Now you are going to come over to my place and we are going to talk." She said buckling her seat belt. I sigh in defeat and start the car. "Tomorrow in Glee, you are going to sing Blaine a song that says, "I am sorry." I know the perfect one." She said and soon we are at her house, practicing my song.

* * *

When I sing the final note to my song, Blaine looks like he is about to cry. But soon Finn drags us both to Ms. Pillsbury to sort out our problems. Blaine says that he has problems with me putting bronzer in his lotion. I agree to stop. Soon we are back to loving one another, just as we should be.

* * *

I spend the weekend with Blaine. We got to the Lima Bean and run into Jeff and Nick.

"Blaine!" They shot and run over to mob him.

"Yes I'm not here." I say and soon they turn on me. Blaine goes and orders our coffee. I take a seat at the table by the window.

"So how are you guys?" Jeff starts.

"We are good, what about you?" I ask. We catch up on the the Warbler drama. In return we try to explain the New Directions. We are interrupted when some one speaks from a microphone.

"Welcome, to our open mic night. Just come and sing whatever you want." The man says then walks away. I share a look with Blaine and we both walk up. I take the first part.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Our voices come together in harmony.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

Blaine takes the second part.  
_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_  
We sing the chorus together.  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

__We finish the song with a loud round of applause. Nick and Jeff walk up and start another song. I think that it fits Jeff greatly. Shows how great his voice is.

_(Jeff, _**Nick, _both)_**

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._  
_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night._  
_Oh what do you say?_

**Say you'll stay** _(__ hey-ey)_  
**Heyy_ ( Sta-ay)_**  
**I just keep on wishing everyday_._**_ (__hey-ey)_  
**Hey**_ ( Sta-ay)_

**_No More running around, running around_**  
**_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_**  
**_Running around, _**  
**_When I'm Around, _**  
**_Just say you'll stay._**

_Ramona's hair, _**( Ramona's Hair)**  
_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. _**(Yep, So Cute Man)**  
_Her lips so sweet _**(Her lips so sweet)**  
_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _  
_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

**Say you'll stay **_( hey-ey)_  
**Heyy**_ ( Sta-ay)_  
**I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)**  
**Hey**_ Sta-ay)_

**_No More running around, running around_**  
**_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_**  
**_Running around, _**  
**_When I'm Around, _**  
**_Just say you'll stay._**

_( And who-oo)_

**knows, when we are together, **  
**We never wanna go, oh-oh.**  
**(And you're not)**  
**For Any kind of weather.**  
**I just need to know, to know, **  
**That You, **  
**You'll be, there, **  
**Everytime I need you.**

**_Say you'll stay _**  
**_Hey_**  
**_I just keep on wishing everyday. _**  
**_Hey _**

**_No More running around_**

**_Say you'll stay _**  
**_Hey _**  
**_I just keep on wishing everyday. _**

**_Hey _**

**__**They end the song with loud applause. They walk off the stage and we spend the rest of the night talking and laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't write a sad chapter, so this is what you got. Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, Stay amazing **


	34. Choke

I'm scared as can be

What if they don't like me

What if I do it wrong

What if I forget the song

I'm going to do fine

Just give it time

I will do it right

Sing with all my might

They will love you

I will make sure they do

Its time

To make the stage mine

I will do great

Now all I do is wait

I'm scared now

Everything will work out somehow

At least I have Blaine

He takes away my pain

We have each other

Because we are together

* * *

This is it. The day of my NYADA audition. I have to do great. I decide to take a risk and sing Boy Next Door. I just hope this risk pays off. I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage. I start my introduction and call the girls onto the stage. The music starts and sing with all my heart. This is what I love to do. This is what I am going to do for the rest of my life. As soon as I finish she says that I did good. I walk off the stage and Blaine pulls me into a hug, which turns into a kiss. We walk out to watch Rachel's performance.

She started off strong, but then something happened. Something so unRachel Berry like. She messed up. She starts again, but messed up. I can't believe what I am hearing. I give her a hug and tell her that everything was going to be fine. But she just went home. Blaine hugged me and we went back to my house.

"I think that it is time, we celebrate." He said and pulled me onto my bed to start a movie.

"How about we make a mash up?" I ask. I haven't made on in a while.

"Okay what songs?"

"Um.. push play on my Ipod." As he does Love Story starts to play. "Okay push the next button." Sparks Fly. "There's our two songs. " I print out the lyrics and we look at them.

"What if we did this.." Blaine said and showed me what he wanted to do. I liked the idea and an hour later we had the mash up complete. It wasn't very good but it worked. We decide to sing it and try it out.

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

We smile at the work we had accomplished. Soon we have all of the glitches worked out. I go to take a shower and when I get dressed I hear Blaine on the phone. I listen to his conversation.

"No. It has to be Saturday. Because he has things on Friday nights. Then bring him too. Okay Saturday at 5." He said and hung up the phone. I walk out.

"What about Saturday at 5?" I smile.

"Nothing. But do you want to go to the mall with me tomorrow. Or maybe the office supply store?"

"Why?" I question what he is going to say.

"Because I need to go get a gavel."

"Why do you need a gavel." But then it clicks. Only one person is in love with gavels. Wes. "Wait, is Wes coming?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." I smile and know that I am. We lay down and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

In the morning we wake up and get dressed. We invite all of the Glee kids to come along. So Blaine doesn't get bored when we go clothes shopping. We walk into the office supply store in hopes of finding a gavel. With our strange luck they had them. We grab the one we think Wes will like the best and leave.

"Why on Earth do you need a gavel?" Finn asks.

"Wes." We say we turn and laugh, and strangly so do Tina and Mike.

"Wait you guys know Wes?" I ask and Blaine sends me a look.

All they say is "The Asian community is tight." And turn away to laugh. We walk into the mall and soon the girls and I hop into action. The boys sit by the dressing rooms and start to talk about Nationals. Soon we each have a new outfit and we head to a different store to get outfits for the boys.

I grab Blaine and drag him over to the bow ties. I choose a gold and red one.

"So you can be a brave Gryffindor." I say and he goes over to the ties and grabs me a bronze and blue tie.

"So everyone knows that you are a wise Ravenclaw." He says and I grab him a nice red polo and some black jeans.

"Change now." I say and when he comes out I see how great he looks. "You are getting that."

When we are finished we go over to the food court and grab some lunch.

"This was fun. We have to do it again." Quinn says sitting by Artie both in their wheel chairs.

"Totally." Everyone agress. I notice Rachel looks upset. I turn and give her a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine." I say and she leans over and cries into my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Not my best. Oh well. Stay Strong, Stay Beautiful, Stay Amazing. **


	35. Old Friends Return

**I don't own Glee. If you thought I did, well you thought wrong. **

* * *

It's all fun and games

We just laugh and play

Can we do this everyday

I will miss this

I want this everyday

Just to laugh with friends

I don't want this to end

Just hold on to this forever

I haven't seen them in a while

So this is really fun

Just with everyone

I wish I could freeze time

Now the future is rapidly approaching

No longer my imagination

The future is for my creation

All I want it to be

But I can enjoy this

At the current time

Make it mine

Because here comes the future

* * *

"Blaine stop bouncing." I say as I start the car. We are going to meet Wes and David at the Lima Bean.

"I'm too excited." He says. He bounces and hits his head on the roof. I hold in my laughter. "Ow." He says as he rubs his head.

"Maybe some music." I say and turn on the radio since I left my Ipod at home. I flip through stations until I land on a song I know.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_  
_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

Blaine gives me a look, but sings with me.  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_  
_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there_  
_If you're somewhere_  
_If you're moving on_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Wary since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before_  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_  
_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby, what about the ending_  
_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_  
_Thought you'd be here by now_

With no sign of Wes and David we let the radio carry us into the next song.

_We could just go home right now_  
_Or maybe we could stick around_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_  
_Get another bottle out_  
_Lets shoot the breeze_  
_Sit back down_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have gone too fast_  
_So let give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put our dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast cause things got better_  
_And everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast_

_If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade_

_To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us  
Here's to us!_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up_

_Here's to you  
Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast_

_So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love_

_All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Oh here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

We both jump at the tapping at our windows. I turn to see Wes and David on either side of the car. I jump out and throw my arms around Wes. Blaine the same to David. Then we switch.

"You guys sounded great." Wes smiled.

"Wait! What! How long were you guys there?"

"Oh, um.. first chorus of the first song. What was that song?" David smiles smugly.

"If This Were A Movie. By Taylor Swift." I mumble.

"How long have you guys been listening to Taylor Swift?" Wes almost yells.

"Hm.. a couple of years." Blaine says then orders our coffee. We sit a table and just talk. "Have you been to see the other Warblers yet?" They both shake their heads.

"Okay that is where we are going next." I say and we all stand up and head to my car. We will come back later.

We pull into the Dalton parking lot. The Warblers are probably hanging out in the choir room.

"Let us go first. Come in when you hear, Raise Your Glass." Blaine says and we walk into the choir room where the Warblers are singing Uptown Girl.

"Hey guys!" Blaine says and we are soon in a group hug. "We brought you a present. But first we have to sing Raise Your Glass." The Warblers start in the song and just as the regionals before, Blaine starts to sing. When we get to the chorus Wes and David walk in and join in the formation.

After the song the Warblers that were there last year, attack Wes and David. We stand back and let them at it.

"What are you guys doing here!" Jeff shouts.

"We decided to drop in. We are heading over to watch Nationals next week, and well we miss home." Wes explains.

I feel in my bag and remember Wes' gavel. "Oh yeah Wes. We got you something." I say and hand over the package. He opens it and screams as he sees a gavel.

"Thank you!" He says and jumps on me and Blaine. He starts hitting his gavel on the table. "Man I miss this place."

"How about we all go do something." Nick asks. And everyone agrees.

* * *

Two hours later I find myself in a bowling alley wearing hideous bowling shoes. The Dalton boys didn't even bother changing out of their blazers. However we still have fun. We split into our lanes. I'm with Wes, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian. Sadly they won't let me be with Blaine. But he is two lanes over. Wes starts with the bowling and he gets a strike. I look at Blaine laughing with his friends and just having a good time.

"He's a keeper, don't let him go." A voice says behind me. I turn around to see that its Sebastian.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not letting him go." I turn back and watch Blaine bowl a strike. I cheer and he blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it and put it in my pocket.

When it's my turn to bowl I grab the ball and just let it go. I got my first strike in a long time.

When we were done bowling we decided to go get some lunch. We head out to Breadstix.

"We are going to go to Wes' car. We will meet you guys over there." Blaine says.

"Okay meet you guys there." Jeff says and we all get into our cars.

We get to Lima Bean and drop Wes and David off. We then take the 15 minute drive to Breadstix. We pull in and see that everyone else is here. We walk into the restaurant and see the Warblers sitting with the New Directions. I take a seat in between Blaine and Sam. Rachel takes the conversation to Nationals.

"You guys did great I never really got to congratulate you. Loved your song Rachel." Jeff said. Rachel got up and hugged him.

"You know. We are going up to see you preform." Wes said. All of the New Directions looked shocked.

"What! Really!" Was heard throughout the room.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss seeing our two former Warblers." This makes us smile and I lean in closer to Blaine. We quickly share a kiss, with aw's shared all around the table.

The waitress comes and takes our order.

"Hey do you guys want to sing something. There is an open mic tonight." We all share looks Rachel is up there faster than anyone. She sings Rolling in the Deep.

Me and Blaine decide to sing with the Warblers. We sing Animal.

Wes and David take their turn and sing a beautiful version of Chasing Pavements.

Santana and to my surprise Sebastian sing Smooth Criminal. Which I must admit is good.

We spend the rest of the night laughing and smiling. We hug everyone goodnight and let Wes and David go. What a perfect day. I am going to miss these guys.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to bring them back! I kinda miss them. Anyway stay amazing, stay strong, and stay awesome! **


	36. Nationals

**Okay here we go! The big one! Nationals! Now to the chapter! **

* * *

Here we

Our last shot

And nothing stopping us

We are going to win

We try our best

Go out there and have fun

But if the cheers are anything to go by

We won

But I have Blaine

and that's all I need

We got here together

That's all that matters

But when they say our name

I know that it all paid off

All the pain

All the slushies

It all paid off

* * *

We have been sitting on the bus for hours. Rachel comes up with the idea to reenact our first sectionals. With nothing but time on our hands, we agree. Rachel belts Don't Rain On My Parade flawlessly. We then go into You Can't Always Get What You Want, with smiles from Blaine. When we start Somebody To Love we all remember how panicked we were. So much was lying on this, and we had our set list stolen.

"We should do Regionals too!" Finn shouts. We all reluctantly agree. Finn and Rachel sing Faithfully, we then go into Anyway You Want It and end with Don't Stop Believing.

"Lets just do all of our competition songs!" Britanny shouts. We all for some reason agree. I share a look with Blaine, that I think Rachel sees.

"Blaine, Kurt you guys are doing the songs you did." We both sign and agree. Since the Warblers went first last year Blaine sings Hey Soul Sister. Then Sam and Quinn sing Somebody To Love and Santana sings Valerie. We then move into Regionals. I sing Candels with Blaine and he sings Raise Your Glass. Rachel sings her original song and soon the whole club, minus the new members, sing Loser Like Me. We move into Nationals of last year and sing Pretending and Light Up The World. It strikes me that we are in this years songs Trouble Tones sing Survivor. We sing ABC, Control, and Black or White. Then we move into Regionals and sing Fly, Survivor, and Here's To Us. We all smile a the memories. What brought us here. Mr. Shue looks the happiest too.

"Now what should we sing?" Rachel asks.

"How about Born This Way? Its like the anthem of Glee Club." I suggest. We all agree and sing. We sing many other songs and soon pull up at our hotel.

* * *

After hours of rehearsal, we all sit in a circle and just ask each other questions.

"Why do you want to win this?"

"For Mr. Shue." I heard throughout the room.

"Okay lets just ask questions. You don't always have to answer them." Rachel says. "Favorite solo. Mine is Get It Right."

"True Colors." Comes from Tina.

"Valerie." Is heard from Santana.

"Blackbird." I say.

"When did you do Blackbird?"Rachel asks.

"With the Warblers. Parvaroti died, and I sang Blackbird. Its the song that got me Blaine. Or Baby It's Cold Outside. I liked that one too."

"You guys sang Baby Its Cold Outside too! I want to hear this." I send a look to Blaine and we recreate the song we song.

_I really can't stay_  
**_Baby, it's cold outside_**  
_I've got to go away_  
**_Baby, it's cold outside_**  
_This evening has been_  
**_Was hoping that you'd drop in_**  
_So very nice_  
**_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_**  
_My mother will start to worry_  
**_Beautiful what's the hurry_**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
**_Listen to the fire place roar_**  
_So really I'd better scurry_  
**_Beautiful please don't hurry_**  
_Well maybe just half a drink more_  
**_Put some records on while I pour_**  
_The neighbors might think_  
**_Baby, it's bad out there_**  
_Say what's in this drink?_  
**_No haps to be had out there_**  
_I wish I knew how_  
**_Your eyes are like starlight now_**  
_To break the spell_  
**_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_**  
_I ought to say no no no sir_  
**_Mind if I move in closer?_**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
**_What the sense of hurting my pride?_**  
_I really can't say_  
**_Baby, don't hold out_**  
**Babe but it's cold outside**  
We run around the room playing cat and mouse. Just like we did last time.  
_I simply must go_  
**_But, baby, it's cold outside_**  
_The answer is no_  
**_But, baby, it's cold outside_**  
_This welcome has been_  
**_How lucky that you dropped in_**  
_So nice and warm_  
**_Look out the window at that storm_**  
_My sister will be suspicious_  
**_Gosh your lips look delicious_**  
_My brother will be there at the door_  
**_Waves upon a tropical shore_**  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
**_Ooh your lips are delicious_**  
_But maybe a cigarette more_  
**_Never such a blizzard before_**  
_I've got to get home_  
**_But, baby, you'll freeze out there_**  
_Say, lend me a coat?_  
**_it's up to your knees out there_**  
_You've really been nice_  
**_I'm thrilled when you touch my hair_**  
_But don't you see_  
**_How can you do this thing to me?_**  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
**_Think of my lifelong sorrow_**  
_At least it will be plenty implied_  
**_If you've got it hold your head high_**  
_I really can't stay_  
**_Get over that hold out_**

**Oh, baby, it's cold outside**

We end the song with a round of applause and some whistles from Santana and Puck.

"Back on favorite songs, mine is Teenage Dream. Its the song that got me Kurt, even if I didn't know it." We look at each other and go into a kiss.

"Okay enough with that favorite group number?"

"Born this Way." I say quickly. My outburst gets a fair amount of nods but no one else says anything.

"Favorite competition?"

"My first Sectionals." Rachel says. I can see why, she rose to the occasion on that one.

"My second Sectionals." Santana says and Quinn agrees.

"My Second Regionals." Blaine says, and I understand why.

"I'm with Blaine." Everyone looks at us, until it clicks in some.

"My first on guys really!" Finn says and then we all just laugh at the way he said it.

"Okay cutest couple?" Sugar asks.

"Klaine." Puck says.

"Agreed." Comes from almost everyone. Except Sugar.

"I think whoever I am with is the cutest couple." We all just laugh and smile.

"Its getting late guys, we should head to bed." Finn says and we all stand up and head to bed.

* * *

We cheer as we won! I hug Blaine and almost pull him in for a kiss. But I don't I hug Rachel instead. We lift the trophy into the air. All of those years of hard work, all paid off. The shock is still on us when we get back to the hotel.

"We did it!" Rachel yells!

"I am so proud of you guys!" Mr. Shue says carrying the trophy into the room.

"Celebration number? Finn asks. We all nod and he starts us off with a song that has nothing to do with what just happened.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights, I call it a draw_  
_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

We all join in and just dance around the room, still in costume.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(Come on)_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible {lies|nights}...ahhh..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up, but we'd both agree_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

__We spend the night in celebration. We did it!

* * *

When we get back to the school everyone is in celebration. Mr. Shue won teacher of the year, it was the perfect year.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter! After that there will be a credits chapter where I tell you every song that I have used in this story. I thank you all for your support. ****Stay Strong, Stay Amazing, Stay Beautiful **


	37. Forever Starts Today

My name is Kurt

I no longer Hurt

I am moving on

But I am not gone

I've grown

I've known

This was coming fast

If only it could last

With Blaine

I feel the same

As I did that day

He feels the same way

I feel wanted

Not haunted

I am bigger better too

But that's what life will do

But I will do what I may

Because forever starts today

* * *

This is it. My last week at McKinley. This school has given me so much. It has given me friends, and music. The two things I could have never gotten on my own. I take a breath and walk into the choir room. There they are. The kids that have given me so much. I can't believe that we are leaving. I take in a breath and listen as Mr. Shue sings. I send Blaine, Rachel and Finn texts. _Stay after. _That's all it says. I listen as the rest of Glee Club goes by. Only so many more meetings. As the rest of the club stay, the four of us stay.

"Can you guys believe it. This is it." I say to break the tention.

"This room has given us so much." Rachel says.

"It gave me friends. Hey Finn, remember that time I took a slushie so you wouldn't get hated on by the football team." I say.

"Of course man. You have always been so nice to me, I wish I would have done the same."

"But you did, right before I went to Dalton, and when I came back. Now I think its time for a song. I know that this one doesn't have much to do with the situation, I just think that it fits me right now."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

Blaine, Finn and Rachel all harmonize with me.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

"I can't believe that you guys are going to be leaving." Blaine says and I can see a small tear fall down his face.

"Come here. I will never say goodbye to you." I say and we hug, but it soon turns into a large group hug.

* * *

As everybody sings their goodbyes, it starts to dawn on me. I only have 2 days left here at McKinley. Two days until I start my life. I can't believe how fast these four years have gone. Four years I am never going to get back, but they are the ones that have changed me the most. But when my dad gives me my graduation present, it makes it that much better.

I was sitting in the auditorium, when he starts to do the Single Ladies dance, the best thing that has ever happened. Later that day , we decide to do the first number the Glee Club ever did. Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat. The looks from everyone I can tell that they are enjoying it. When I was young and clueless on what I wanted. Now here I am graduating.

* * *

We got our letters. I didn't get into NYADA. Rachel did though. She deserves it. I will just stay here with Blaine for another year. I can wait that long.

* * *

Graduation day is here. The red cap messing up my hair. I sign in defeat and stand in line. As the song starts and Principal Figgins starts calling the graduates out, I start to think. What has happened. Here I am, graduating. I watch as Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mike all walk out. Then my name is called. I pull back the curtains and kick my leg up. After all it is dangorus. I pass Blaine, Carole, and Dad all in the audience. Blaine hands me a napkin and I walk on stage. I take my diploma and walk into the line.

We all throw our caps into the air. That's it. High School done and over with. I didn't get into the collage of my dreams, but now that I think about it, I did win. I got friends, a national title in Glee Club, and a boy friend I will love forever. Because forever starts today

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Kurt Hurt. Thank you so much for all of the support and everything. Its sad to end it, but look out for Blaine Pain. I will get writing it soon. Stay Amazing, Stay Strong, and Stay Beautiful! **


	38. Curtain Call

**Credits: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters, those all go to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the songs in this story. Except for the ones that I wrote. I own all of the poems at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Songs Used: **

**Chapter 3- Mean **

**Chapter 7- Give Your Heart A Break **

**Chapter 8- Mine**

**Chapter 9- Defying Gravity **

**Chapter 13- Sparks Fly **

**Chapter 17- Mine; Sparks Fly; Love Story; Only Exception; Mean **

**Chapter 18- We Are Young; Stay Beautiful; Ours **

**Chapter 19- Stay Stay Stay **

**Chapter 20-Supercalifragilisticexpailid ocioues **

**Chapter 21- Red; Superman **

**Chapter 23- My Cup **

**Chapter 24-Crazier; Begin Again; Safe and Sound**

**Chapter 25- Not Alone; Never Grow Up; Stereo Hearts; Need You Now; Time For Me To Fly; You've Gotta Friend In Me; I'm Only Me When I'm With You; Mine**

**Chapter 27- Defying Gravity; A Whole New World **

**Chapter 28- Our Song; Its Time; Pretending; Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Chapter 29- My Life Would Suck Without You; Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 30- Perfect **

**Chapter 32- Call Me Maybe **

**Chapter 33- Give Your Heart A Break **

**Chapter 34- Love Story/ Sparks Fly (Mash-up) **

**Chapter 35- If This Were A Movie; Here's To Us **

**Chapter 36- Baby It's Cold Outside; Some Nights**

**Chapter 37- What Hurts The Most **

**Thank you guys once again for all of the support throughout this story. Stay Strong; Stay Amazing; Stay Beautiful **


End file.
